


A Reconstrução Continua

by GrandMagistra



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Blood Elves, Emotional Hurt, Eu disse mild seus safadinhos, Feels, M/M, Mana Abstinence, Mana Addiction, Mild Sexual Content, Nem é o foco da história, Non-Linear Narrative, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Warcraft III, Sad, Violence, Warcraft Lore, World of Warcraft: Legion, World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, is this even a thing?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandMagistra/pseuds/GrandMagistra
Summary: Haemath é um dos poucos sin’dorei que serviu ao príncipe Kael’thas até sua queda. Seus atos e escolhas fizeram dele um traidor – ele foi destituído de seus títulos, apagado da história de Quel'thalas e esquecido por seu povo. Dez anos depois, ele retorna à Azeroth para enfrentar a mesma Legião com que se aliou no passado – um passado que ele queria ter mantido enterrado.Junto com seu príncipe.





	1. O Legado do Mestre

**Author's Note:**

> N. do A.
> 
> Embora não seja regra para todos os capítulos, essa história discorrerá abertamente sobre homofobia, violência, relações sexuais consensuais, não-consensuais, uso de drogas (de uma forma... diferente) e comportamento autodestrutivo. Esta é uma obra de ficção e não há nenhum incentivo para que os leitores engajem ou aprovem esses comportamentos, sendo apenas parte da história e construção de personagens.
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem. Críticas construtivas serão sempre bem vindas.

As ruas reluziam fracas sob as botas de tecido pesado. Raios de luz cobriam os ladrilhos, casas e vegetação, seu tom transitando do rosa ao púrpuro por causa da luz artificial proporcionada pelos remanescentes da barreira arcana que uma vez envolveu a cidade anciente. Os passos eram ágeis e largos, guiando o “Salvador de Azeroth” com a mesma calma com a que ele caminharia em uma cidade santuário.

Uma calma tão bem disfarçada quanto sua aparência.

Seu corpo não lhe pertencia; sua fisionomia poderia ser atribuída somente a seus primos distantes. Aquela ilusão era muito eficiente, mas ainda o deixava ligeiramente desconfortável consigo mesmo. A cautela excessiva que ele tinha ao andar pelas ruas da cidade shal’dorei não ajudava muito, deixando-o ainda mais tenso. Os olhos violetas de seu disfarce corriam atentos dos Filhos da Noite agrupados nas sacadas e escadarias, armados com espadas, maças, joias ou penas, para seus irmãos esqueléticos, retraídos nos becos ou esgueirando-se nas sombras. Seus ouvidos se atentavam tanto para os cochichos das conversas dos nobres como para os dos sentinelas, os únicos que prestavam atenção no que acontecia naquelas ruas, perceptivos o suficiente para ver que ele vestia um disfarce.

A figura disfarçada constantemente lembrava-se de corrigir sua postura e seus passos, os quais vacilavam aos poucos conforme suas energias se esvaíam. Ele teria de ser rápido. A praça estava repleta de civis e guardas. De vez em quando, um constructo passava próximo, com sua superfície metálica reluzindo à luz púrpura e seus passos estremecendo o chão com baques secos. Ele deveria ter cuidado; caso descoberto, não teria forças para abrir caminho lutando, nem mesmo para fugir, sem antes ser abordado por uma lâmina dos sentinelas shal’dorei.

Não tardou ele já estava fora dos limites da cidade, cambaleando entre pedras e troncos de árvores. A ilusão desfez-se como que instantaneamente; o desconforto passou, mas a coceira em sua pele continuava, como se pequenas agulhas estivessem sendo cravadas nas camadas mais superficiais. O suficiente para arder e incomodar, mas não para causar _dor_ , necessariamente.

A pequena caverna estava ao fim de uma trilha, oposta ao caminho para Suramar, sua entrada escondida pelas folhas violetas das árvores ou por folhas secas no chão. Dentro da caverna úmida, Haemath havia encontrado justamente o que a esposa do lapidador shal’dorei havia descrito: uma caixa antiga, surrada, mas cuidadosamente posicionada ao lado da lápide de seu marido.

Era um monumento simples, mas que, por um breve momento, desfez a carapaça gélida envolta do coração do homem diante dele, arrancando-lhe um suspiro breve e fraco.

Ele abriu a caixa com dedos trêmulos. Dentro dela, estava a origem de seus problemas: um tomo igualmente surrado, cujas páginas estavam cobertas de desenhos de engastes, descrições de cortes de gemas e quaisquer outras coisas relacionadas a joalheria.

Haemath já havia se sujeitado a fazer várias coisas impensáveis e, até, imperdoáveis. Ele já trabalhou para patrões inescrupulosos por pagamentos _duvidosos_... mas até ele reconhecia que aquilo havia saído de seus limites.

O mínimo que ele poderia fazer à Lady Anastae, então, era consertar seus erros...

...ou, ao menos, parte deles.

Quando Lespin o havia contratado, ele achou que seus pedidos fossem apenas missões de recolhimento. Itens que o shal’dorei julgava importantes e não parava de contar-lhe o quanto eram valiosos, ao menos, para ele. Haemath não se importava com o quanto valiam, desde que seu _pagamento_ valesse o trabalho de buscá-los. Ele não questionava; apenas executava. Qualquer um que ficasse em seu caminho seria apenas um _obstáculo_ a ser facilmente removido.

Suas missões, entretanto, ficavam cada vez mais _obscuras_.

Só que ele precisava daquele serviço. Ele _precisava_ do pagamento.

Haemath sentiu o ar fugir-lhe do peito e imediatamente buscou por mais, inflando seus pulmões e sentindo-se tonto. Por pouco, não tombou na pequena caixa, e segurou-se na lápide. Sob seus dedos claros, a pedra era nova e fria. Ele fechou os olhos com força, conforme as lembranças voltavam de uma só vez.

Por mais que ele não quisesse as ver novamente, sempre acabava vivenciando-as sem sua vontade – mas isso já lhe era tão comum que ele simplesmente deixava o momento passar.

 

~~~~~

 

O falso shal’dorei chegou à pequena entrada do sobrado em que deveria encontrar com seu _alvo_ , discretamente atordoando os sentinelas próximos, esperando chamar a menor atenção possível. Eles provavelmente não se lembrariam do que aconteceu, e retornariam à sua guarda com uma ligeira dor de cabeça. Se ele fosse rápido, o trabalho já teria terminado muito antes de eles acordarem. A ilusão ainda não o incomodava tanto, embora não fosse ela o motivo de sua futura inquietude.

A figura esguia e pomposamente vestida desviou dos guardas desacordados, entrando na casa.

A pequena construção, em estrutura, lembrava em muito as de sua adorada Quel’thalas. As cores eram bem mais suaves do que os tons dourados e vermelhos de Luaprata – bem _frias_ , e pareciam refletir seus habitantes, mas combinavam com a aura arcana que pairava sobre a cidade. Os traços da arquitetura élfica haviam sido sutilmente modificados com o passar dos milênios, mas não o suficiente para esconder suas origens noctiélficas.

A lembrança não deixava de incitar em Haemath uma saudade incômoda – sua bela e grandiosa Quel’thalas ainda jazia _imaculada_ em sua mente.

A realidade era tão diferente de suas lembranças mais queridas, mesmo ainda agora, depois de ele ter presenciado sua queda. Ele preferia deixá-las assim; como se o reino ainda estivesse intocado, ainda estivesse rodeado pelas belíssimas árvores rubras e abraçado pela floresta de Canto Eterno... Como se tivessem parado no tempo, somente aguardando por seu retorno...

... _e o de seu príncipe_.

Essas lembranças agiam como um nevoeiro em sua mente, escondendo a verdade que ele se negava em acreditar. Ele já havia sofrido tanto que não via mais necessidade de lamentar suas perdas, de ficar em seu luto. Optava pela imagem de uma Quel’thalas imaculada – sendo que não era apenas o seu _reino_ que se mantinha desta forma, em sua mente...

 _Lamentações não mudariam o que já está feito_ ; era o que dizia a parte racional de seu cérebro, envolta nas névoas densas.

Já a parte emocional teimava em empurrar a outra, fazendo com que uma nostalgia enjoativa tomasse-lhe conta, inundando-o com os mesmos sentimentos de sempre, todos ao mesmo tempo: _saudade, remorso, raiva, culpa._ Sentimentos que retornavam com intensidade e os quais mais uma vez ele afastou, abaixando o rosto e cerrando seus olhos. O elfo torceu para que o disfarce houvesse escondido seu rosto, o qual alterou de inexpressivo para agonizante, repentinamente tornando-se inexpressivo de novo.

Frequentemente ele repetia a si mesmo que esses sentimentos eram todos passageiros, artificiais, potencializados por sua atual _condição._

O hall de entrada abriu-se para um pequeno cômodo bem iluminado. O shal’dorei à sua frente correspondia à descrição dada por Lespin, e estava de costas para a entrada, concentrado nos desenhos e receitas de seus engastes, com diversos rascunhos espalhados sobre a mesa.

 _Não seria muito honroso atacá-lo de costas_ , pensou Haemath.

O homem disfarçado limpou a garganta, ressoando com uma voz mais grave que a dele, que não lhe pertencia, mas que combinava perfeitamente com a ilusão. O shal’dorei sobressaltou e virou-se no mesmo lugar, para a origem do som.

“Olá, senhor-- Ehr... eu poderia ajudá-lo em alguma coisa?”, o shal’dorei perguntou confuso, sabendo que se aquele Filho da Noite estava parado à sua frente, dentro de sua oficina, algo havia acontecido com os guardas na porta.

“Lespin Folha-Prata me enviou para pedir-lhe que devolva suas receitas do Corte da Magistra”, o mago disse, estranhando a voz que saía de seu disfarce e se esforçando para que ela não falhasse.

A curiosidade cedeu lugar para descontentamento no rosto do shal’dorei, e suas narinas inflaram conforme seu cenho franzia-se.

“Lespin? Aquele _desgraçado ganancioso_ que se passa por meu parceiro veio exigir de mim o _meu próprio trabalho_? Ainda depois de extorquir-me _mais_ dinheiro?”.

A postura agressiva do verdadeiro shal’dorei contrastava com a calma – ou _atuação –_ do falso. Ele olhava estreitamente para os olhos de Haemath, de igual para igual; para dois globos de luz que brilhavam entre o roxo e o magenta, localizados em algum lugar um pouco mais acima de sua cabeça verdadeira. Desta forma, os verdadeiros olhos verdes e brilhantes conseguiam ver através do rosto do shal’dorei por baixo, sentindo sua raiva e frustração por ter sido enganado e usado por alguém próximo.

Ah, essas sensações Haemath conhecia muito, muito bem... mas naquele momento, não conseguia demonstrar o mínimo de empatia.

 _Eu estou fazendo isso mesmo, rebaixando-me a um mero mercenário?_ Não era a primeira vez que ele havia pensado isso.

As agulhas penetrando em sua mente afirmavam que _sim, ele se sujeitaria ao que fosse para se livrar daquelas vozes._

Essa voz irônica deliciava-se com a situação.

_Seu pai estaria tão orgulhoso de seu filho agora._

O mago nem sabia por que pensava nisto, sendo que nem mesmo em vida ele se preocuparia com uma opinião de seu pai – muito menos, após sua morte--

_Seu sacrifício. Ele morreu defendendo seu povo, enquanto você... você fugiu como um covarde._

Ele estava apenas seguindo ordens de seu rei.

_Ordens de qual rei? O que você deixou para morrer, pelas mãos daquele humano perturbado? Você não fez nada para salvá-lo, não foi? Virou as costas e--_

O shal’dorei ainda estava em sua frente e não havia entregado os papéis ainda – ou seja, ele teria de adotar sua _outra_ abordagem.

_Isso, Haema. Faça o que você deseja, e não o que os outros querem que você faça..._

“Diga-lhe que venha ele mesmo buscar, para que eu possa--”

O shal’dorei foi interrompido quando uma mão menor do que a de um filho da noite, de pele escura e disforme, fechava-se em seu pescoço, aquecendo-o de forma torturante. Em um piscar de olhos, aquele shal’dorei estranho, alto e de ombros largos havia sumido, e os olhos do joalheiro automaticamente desceram e encontraram um rosto de um elfo magro, pálido e de estatura mais baixa, cabelos negros contrastando com os cabelos alvos do disfarce à medida que a ilusão se desfazia diante de dele. Discretas chamas vermelhas cobriam seu braço, e o elfo não parecia sentir que elas estavam presentes.

“Quem--... _O que_ é você? Como você chegou aqui?” Foi o máximo que ele conseguia falar com os dedos do estranho elfo apertando sua laringe. Ele certamente não era um kal’dorei. Sua fisionomia lembrava a descrição de um dos forasteiros que haviam aportado nas ilhas, há não muito tempo; sua pele era rosada e clara, suas orelhas apontavam para cima, como se o elfo estivesse constantemente em alerta. Sua altura estava palmos abaixo do menor dos shal’dorei...

...Mas seus olhos eram _verdes_. Não apenas isso; pareciam queimar como chamas esverdeadas, iluminando todo o seu rosto. Eram olhos que o encaravam com determinação e, ao mesmo tempo, não o encaravam de forma alguma, como se estivessem vazios.

Não, olhos _verdes_ não pertenceriam a nenhum _elfo_.

Não se passaram muitos segundos; o shal’dorei ainda tinha algum resquício de oxigênio preso em seus pulmões. Algo estalou em sua mente – ele sabia _exatamente_ de onde aquela cor teria vindo, e _como_ teria vindo.

“Você est--... com eles... não está? A... _Legião_ \--?”

O verdadeiro shal’dorei começou a sentir dificuldade em respirar, e uma segunda mão prendeu seu pescoço, tão forte como a primeira.

“Eu não sou da Legião.” Sussurrou o suposto elfo, o qual não havia duvidado de sua identidade e filiação até então. Em algum lugar de seu cérebro, aquela risada irônica ecoava perversamente.

Os lábios do shal’dorei delinearam uma palavra, a qual Haemath identificou como “ _energia vil_ ”.

Em parte, ele estava certo... errando apenas a _década_ em que o elfo havia tido contato com a Legião e banhado-se em energia vil pela primeira vez...

...mas os shal’dorei não teriam como saber disso, tanto tempo isolados em sua bolha arcana, achando que o universo contido nela era grande o suficiente por acolher sua cidade, sem saber que que, na verdade, era tão _pequena_ se comparada à influência da Legião Ardente.

“... _Demônio--_.” As palavras saíram engasgadas, ditas com dificuldade; talvez houvesse algumas outras antes ou depois delas. Seu carrasco franziu o cenho; facilmente sua expressão poderia ser entendida com nojo.

 _Aqueles_ _elfos ficaram tanto tempo isolados que não teriam ideia do que seria um demônio?_

Ele até suportaria ser confundido com um bruxo, mas... _um demônio_?

Talvez, o shal’dorei à sua frente fosse jovem demais para se lembrar da guerra dos ancientes. Talvez, os shal’dorei antes dele não houvessem lhe contado sobre a história – _a verdadeira história_ – de seus ancestrais, com _detalhes_. Talvez, tivessem decidido nunca mais falar sobre o que aconteceu com seus ancestrais em comum, os arrogantes _filhos das estrelas_ , e com sua _preciosa_ Nascente da Eternidade.

 _E talvez, apenas_ talvez _, ignorância deste tipo fosse o motivo da corrupção de uma cidade inteira_ – mas esse pensamento o sin’dorei guardava para si mesmo, por ser tão trágico, mas também tão irônico.

Sentindo-se tonto, o shal’dorei perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de costas na mesa, com um baque alto, movendo-a de lugar. Ele soltou algo entre um grito abafado e um gemido de dor. _Menos barulho_ , Haemath pensou, lembrando-se de não chamar atenção. Cada vez com mais intensidade ele jogava seu peso sobre sua vítima agonizante, a gravidade agindo a seu favor. Seu rosto tentava-se manter afastado das mãos arroxeadas que procuravam o atingir, mas os braços do shal’dorei eram mais longos do que os de seu primo distante. Quando os dedos longos tocavam sua face, logo se retraíam, queimados pela pele pálida e escaldante. Unhas conseguiam apenas deixar uma trilha de arranhões por baixo dos olhos verdes e vibrantes.

As mãos caíram de seu rosto, determinadas a procurar os braços que o enforcava, numa última tentativa de se salvar. Os mesmos dedos queimados agarravam o tecido de suas mangas, torcendo-o, rasgando-o, deixando pedaços da pele frágil e solta.

Empurrões e arranhões eram ambos inúteis; Haemath olhava-o impaciente, controlando as chamas ao redor de seu corpo, o suficiente para queimar sua vítima, instigando-o a desistir de lutar e aceitar seu destino.

Pele roxa era convertida para vermelha. Tecido desfazia-se com unhas quebradas, sangue e  cheiro de carne e seda queimadas. Ele tentava gritar, agonizado e em pânico, mas apenas gemidos roucos saiam no lugar das palavras.

 _“Eu sinto muito”,_ o estranho elfo de olhos verdes repetia em sussurro, mais para si mesmo do que para a vítima em suas mãos. O rosto arroxeado ficava rubro conforme ele apertava mais os dedos ao redor de seu pescoço, sentindo a cartilagem estalar sob suas falanges. Os olhos púrpuros brilhavam cada vez mais fracos, encarando seu executor de forma assustadora, implorando por sua vida – como se fosse adiantar em alguma coisa.

Quase inconsciente, o shal’dorei via os lábios do elfo desconhecido à sua frente se mexerem, sem escutar o que quer que ele esteja lhe falando. Ele tentou responder, implorar, mas não sabia se sua voz tinha o obedecido ou não. Sua visão lentamente escurecia conforme ele sentia o sangue parar de fluir em sua cabeça. Aqueles olhos verdes e brilhantes continuavam encarando-o, semicerrados, vazios...

...Aqueles olhos verdes os quais eram consequência de seu _sacrifício_ , marcas da vergonha e miséria passadas, da fome e da _sede_ em suas mais variadas formas. Do desespero. Da _ganância_. O brilho verde e enjoativo de seus olhos eram cicatrizes de seu passado, junto às cicatrizes em seus braços e suas mãos; junto a muitas outras. Elas eram algo para ele olhar no espelho e lembrar-se de suas escolhas.

Ele dizia a si mesmo, que tudo isso havia sido superado, que ele havia deixado seu passado para trás...

...Ou assim suas palavras queriam lhe enganar. A cada vez que eram ditas, perdiam seu efeito.

Entregue à vertigem e incapaz de sentir alguma coisa, fora o cheiro enjoativo de carne e tecido queimados, aqueles olhos verdes e brilhantes foram a última coisa vista pelo shal’dorei, antes que sua luz púrpura apagasse e seu corpo tépido escorregasse das mãos de seu assassino, pela mesa, até finalmente cair no chão.

Imóvel, o sin’dorei observou sem animosidade o seu trabalho perfeitamente executado; antiquado, porém limpo. Seus métodos podem até ter sido arcaicos demais para seu gosto, mas se ele tivesse se exaltado um pouco mais, teria feito mais barulho do que o necessário – e destruído os papéis sobre a mesa. Seu estado, no momento, não era o mais controlado, e se ele quisesse sair daquela sala ainda com suas sobrancelhas, precisava ter bastante cautela e controle.

_E teria sido muito mais complicado conter os gritos de uma pessoa em chamas._

Ninguém parecia ter escutado as súplicas abafadas de sua vítima e, a julgar pelo estado dos guardas à porta, eles não acordariam tão cedo. Após limpar as mãos em suas vestes, removendo os resquícios de suor, pele queimada e fuligem, ele vasculhou impacientemente os rascunhos, pegando todos os que correspondiam à descrição da receita dos engastes das gemas, e colocou-as com as mãos trêmulas em sua bolsa.

Resmungando por ter que gastar sua preciosa energia com um feitiço simples de ilusão, seus dedos vacilavam em gesticular o encantamento de seu disfarce para que ele pudesse sair do pequeno sobrado.

Não somente sua mão, mas seu corpo inteiro tremia, em uma sensação já conhecida por ele: uma mistura confusa de aflição, cansaço e... _sede._

O sin’dorei obrigava-se a continuar pensando de forma lúcida... ou assim ele acreditava que suas decisões haviam sido até então. Ele agora prestava o dobro de atenção aos passos dos sentinelas nas ruas. Assim como sua aparência, os arredores pareciam-lhe falsos, como se ele houvesse acabado de acordar, preso entre um pesadelo e a realidade.

A Passarela, uma praça semicircular, parecia mais fria. Lespin aguardava-o logo ao lago da escrivaninha de madeira abarrotada de receitas e engastes – provavelmente, roubados. Depois de ter lhe entregado os papéis que havia encontrado, seu empregador apontou-lhe que nenhuma delas correspondia à desejada. Com um pagamento inferior, porém que Haemath aceitou sem pensar duas vezes – _dois pequenos e esfarelados cristais de mana_ – Lespin deu-lhe uma nova tarefa: achar a esposa do lapidador, a qual provavelmente guardaria a receita do marido.

E pegar a receita, custe o que custasse.

Era um trabalho que demoraria algumas semanas, mas que, pela _quantia_ ideal, ele faria.

 

~~~~~

 

Retornando ao presente e àquela caverna, sua raiva sobrepôs-se à sede. De certo, Haemath já havia aceitado muitos serviços duvidosos no ramo de mercenário, mas a única coisa que o faria recusar um serviço era ele saber que poderiam passar a perna nele.

_Como havia acontecido._

Como ele pôde ser tão _burro_?

Sua sede o levara a pensar precipitadamente e ele odiou-se por não ter duvidado de Lespin. A ideia de ter um homem inocente – _mais um –_ morto por suas mãos, de ter seus dedos banhado em sangue de uma vítima desnecessária, apenas não lhe corroía porque _frustração_ já lhe era um sentimento com o qual ele convivia diariamente.

Ele levou sua mão ao rosto, sentindo os arranhões avermelhados, nítidos e ainda sensíveis; ele fechou os olhos e franziu o nariz, como sempre fazia quando estava com raiva e não podia descontar em nada.

Ele havia encontrado a viúva; Lady Anastae havia dito onde estariam as receitas e pediu-lhe que as trouxesse a ela, que não deixasse Lespin as ter. As palavras da esposa do lapidador saíram tristes, mas firmes.

_“Você trabalha para um assassino e ladrão.”_

As de Haemath, embora culpadas, era insensíveis.

Ela havia lhe pedido um _favor –_ e ainda estava disposta a _pagar_ por isso.

_“Recupere o desenho e mantenha-o fora das mãos de Lespin!”_

O mínimo que Haemath poderia fazer agora era acatar com o pedido de Lady Anastae. Sua vingança não viria sem derramamento de sangue; já, a da viúva – que somente era viúva por _sua_ causa – vinha com o fracasso financeiro do mercador mesquinho.

A ideia de vingar uma morte causada por ele mesmo e ser recompensado apenas não o fazia rir de si mesmo por ele estar cansado demais, velho demais para ironias – ao contrário da voz em sua mente que _gargalhava_ dele e de seus dramas.

Haemath poderia tê-la matado ali mesmo e receber um belo pagamento de Lespin, mas algo se remexeu dentro dele, alfinetando-o no peito. Parecia até querer atingir seu coração.

Talvez fosse _raiva_ , por ter sido enganado... Talvez fosse _culpa_...

 _A quem ele queria enganar? –_ esta era sua pergunta favorita.

Ele terminaria seu contrato com Lespin. Tentaria se recuperar de seu vício... ou, ao menos, encontraria uma outra forma de mantê-lo, uma que não envolvesse _assassinatos_.

Ele podia pedir ajuda da Thalyssra... Por que não havia feito isso ainda?

Era por vergonha?

O tempo havia se passado e a lápide fria esquentava sob seus dedos. As lembranças se esfumaçavam, até desfazerem-se de vez e deixarem o sin’dorei sozinho, na úmida caverna, ouvindo apenas a própria respiração. Então, a realidade tornou-se presente de novo, martelando em sua cabeça e sussurrando em seus ouvidos que ele precisava _beber_ alguma coisa, ou enlouqueceria.

O som de folhas secas se quebrando do lado de fora da caverna fez com que suas orelhas rapidamente apontassem para cima, em alerta. Outros passos, sons ecoando de diferentes lugares atrás dele.

Ao virar-se para a entrada da caverna, Haemath deparou-se com cinco shal’doreis armados com maças e espadas pesadas, e um o qual ele não se surpreendeu em reconhecer.

_Lespin._

Murmurando algumas poucas palavras talassianas com dificuldade, Haemath encobriu-se em chamas, intocáveis para sua pele, mas letais para quem quer que esteja ao seu redor – ainda mais em seu estado descontrolado e cego pela sede e pela raiva, direcionada a um elfo somente.

E não era _Lespin_.

_Afinal, não havia sido Lespin que matou o lapidador, não é?_

O shal’dorei ficou estático por alguns segundos ao ver que o homem que ele havia contratado era, na verdade, um daqueles elfos forasteiros que haviam acabado de chegar às Ilhas, os quais possuíam objetivos discutíveis e que agora formavam acampamentos nos limites da cidade, junto aos seus primos distantes, os kal’dorei.

No entanto, era um pouco diferente do que ele esperava. Ele era apenas um joalheiro – um farsante – mas a magia ao redor dele parecia arcana, mas com algo _mais_. Era diferente, _instável_ e letal.

“Eu devia ter suspeitado que houvesse algo _errado_ em você.”

As palavras de Lespin o atingiram mais do que deveriam.

“Vocês sabem o trato. Matamos ele, e nossas dívidas estarão pagas!” Disse um dos shal’dorei portando uma pequena espada, sem demonstrar nenhuma maestria com aquela arma, e avançando em sua direção, logo sendo seguido pelos companheiros.

Estavam mais para _colegas_ , ou qualquer outra palavra que empregasse um vínculo superficial menor.

“Não é nada pessoal, apenas _negócios.”_ Disse outro, enquanto lançava a maça em sua direção.

Muito pelo contrário, estava pessoal até _demais_. O tomo do lapidador já estava seguro em sua bolsa. Tudo o que Haemath precisava eram dois segundos – e exatamente dois segundos depois, um dos corpos shal’dorei jogou-se ao chão após ser atingido por uma densa bola de fogo, chamas envolvendo seu corpo e roupas enquanto ele gritava desesperado e, seus “colegas”, olhavam-no surpresos.

O ar na caverna tornou-se seco, e as folhas secas das árvores, que forravam o chão e a entrada da caverna, sumiram entre labaredas vermelhas e laranjas. Os outros quatro hesitaram, olhando estáticos, ora para Haemath, ora para o corpo se debatendo no chão, ainda brandindo suas armas, sem saberem muito que fazer.

Haemath não se interessava em saber o que eles murmuravam entre si; se era um plano para avançar ou para se retirar. Com um estalar de dedos, chamas irromperam de um deles, como se o shal’dorei houvesse entrado em combustão espontânea. Olhares preocupados e consternados voltaram-se aos dois elfos em agonia; envolto em chamas, o shal’dorei largou sua arma e jogou-se no chão, amassando a folhagem e remexendo a terra, agora ressecada, do assoalho. Seus gritos de dor e pânico uniam-se aos de seus companheiros, ecoando pela caverna e parecendo mais altos e agonizantes.

_Uma distração._

Rapidamente, uma imensa bola de fogo formou-se a partir dos braços do mago, indo de encontro a um dos shal’dorei restantes e jogando-o com força contra a parede da caverna com um audível som de costelas quebrando. Talvez, uma ou duas vértebras.

Os outros se assustaram com a intensidade do impacto das chamas e pequenas fagulhas respingando neles. Um deles perdeu o equilíbrio e foi de rosto na pedra áspera da caverna, caindo no chão com um grito abafado e não conseguindo levantar-se antes que Haemath o alcançasse e virasse-o em um só movimento. Ele segurou firme sua cabeça com ambas as mãos, chamas ainda cobrindo seu corpo inteiro. Os olhos púrpuros e assustados clamavam por misericórdia, enquanto o sin’dorei golpeava sua cabeça contra a mesma pedra, duas, três, cinco vezes – até que os gritos cessassem e os olhos púrpuros esmaecessem.

O outro havia aproveitado que o mago estava distraído e atingiu-lhe com a espada, cravando-a entre seu ombro e seu pescoço. Para a sorte de Haemath, o homem não fazia ideia de como usar a arma, e a lâmina não havia cortado fundo o suficiente para ser fatal.

Haemath virou-se rapidamente, com uma mão empurrando a espada para longe e, a outra, atingindo o rosto do agressor com um soco, sujando seu rosto com o sangue do outro shal’dorei. Ele tropeçou, assustado, decidindo se revidava ou se fugia.

Ele decidiu correr.

No caminho para a saída da caverna, esfregando o rosto sujo de fuligem e sangue, o homem esbarrou em Lespin e continou correndo. O mercador havia se virado para seu capanga assustado e observava-o estático, enquanto ele corria para se salvar – erroneamente virando-se de costas para o elfo dentro da caverna.

De suas costas palavras em um idioma o qual ele não compreendeu – um pouco parecido com shalassiano ou com o idioma de seus antigos ancestrais kal’dorei. Na mesma hora, chamas irromperam do corpo e roupas do shal’dorei desesperado, o qual se jogou sobre as folhas secas, rolando sobre elas e queimando-as, gritando por ajuda.

Haemath observou os corpos, tentando entender se ele sentia culpa por ter assassinado dolorosamente cinco homens inocentes, ou por poder ter evitado isso antes, e não ter feito nada.

Lespin tossia com a fumaça que saía da caverna. Ele virou-se para Haemath, automaticamente andando para trás e quase tropeçando nas raízes que irrompiam do chão, incapaz de desviar seus olhos púrpuros arregalados.

Nunca antes ele havia visto magia arcana controlada _daquela_ forma.

Agora, os olhos verdes e vibrantes estavam fixos nele, e Lespin arrependeu-se de suas ações pela primeira vez...

...um tanto _tarde_ demais.

Haemath não teria ouvido as súplicas de Lespin, abafadas pelos urros de seus capangas, largados no chão para queimarem vivos. Os passos do shal’dorei vacilavam a cada vez que eram dados, até que ele tropeçou e desviou seus olhos para o chão, desviando de uma raiz.

Ao levantar o olhar, ele congelou. Ele não havia ouvido seus passos quando o elfo se aproximou dele, e agora, ele estava a poucos centímetros de distância. Seus olhos púrpuros encontraram aquelas duas chamas verdes, tão próximas que pareciam aquecer sua pele – _ou seriam as chamas que cobriam o corpo do elfo?_ A cor esverdeada de seus olhos misturava-se ao vermelho-alaranjado das chamas, iluminando seu rosto com um brilho disforme e _demoníaco_.

Haemath poderia acabar com o shal’dorei tão rápido quanto os outros dois, conjurando um feitiço simples, incinerando-o em segundos e ouvindo seus gritos até a exaustão, até a dor ser maior do que a vontade de viver, até que a risada em sua mente deixasse-o em paz...

...Mas ele tinha outros planos para o homem que o havia enganado. Sua fúria ardia tanto quanto os corpos dentro da caverna.

 _Teriam eles merecido esse destino?_ Haemath perguntava-se, referindo-se aos corpos carbonizados e agora, calados.

Eram inocentes?

 _Não existiam homens inocentes,_ ele lembrou-se – não pela primeira vez ele obrigava-se lembrar desta simples afirmação.

 _Eram homens desesperados,_ o mago corrigiu-se, _tanto quanto ele_.

 _Teria tudo aquilo valido à pena?_ – era outra pergunta; uma, agora, que o havia feito parar e observar o shal’dorei suplicante à sua frente. Se Lespin estava ali, naquele momento, certamente Lady Anastae nunca chegou a Tel'Anor; ele devia tê-la encontrado antes. Àquela altura ela provavelmente estava morta, apodrecendo dentro de sua casa no centro da cidade, até que o cheiro incomodasse ao ponto de alguém ir à casa verificar o que estava acontecendo. Ela jamais veria novamente as receitas de seu marido, jamais saberia se realmente estavam a salvo ou se estavam nas mãos gananciosas de Lespin ou nos pulsos invejáveis dos suramarianos ricos.

Não havia a quem devolver o tomo que estava seguro em sua bolsa.

 _Então... Isso tudo havia sido em vão_.

Quanto tempo perdido, quanta energia gasta, quanto sangue derramado...

A voz ria dele, de novo.

Haemath piscou os olhos; Lespin ainda estava à sua frente. Longas sobrancelhas negras franziram-se em seu cenho, juntamente com seu nariz; os arranhões retilíneos em sua bochecha adquiriram curvas com sua expressão. A harmonia pacífica em seu rosto havia sido desfeita, dando lugar a um novo tipo de beleza, mais agressiva.

Lespin encontraria seu fim numa região erma de Suramar, sem que ninguém ouvisse seus gritos. _Esquecido._ A ideia fez Haemath sorrir; não de alegria, mas de satisfação. Agora, ele tinha certeza: se sua vingança fosse por alguém, não seria pela viúva, mas por _ele mesmo_. O sin’dorei, até então, questionava-se somente se o derramamento de sangue poderia ter sido evitado, ou se pouco importava sua presença naquele momento. Isso havia sido apenas uma coincidência – a morte de Anastae já estava encomendada desde o momento em que seu marido conhecera Lespin.

Haemath levou sua mão à cintura, até que dedos se fecharam no couro firme que adornava um cabo metálico e dourado. Ele estava quente, mesmo que o couro protegesse o metal escaldante, mas o sin’dorei não se importou; já estava acostumado com a sensação de sentir as chamas sobre sua pele, queimando-o sem causar danos físicos.

Uma dor tão prazerosa quanto sua vontade de vingança.

Lentamente, o fio trançado que amarrava a espada ao seu cinto soltou-se e a lâmina dourada de Felo’melorn pôde reluzir, refletindo as labaredas em sua pele. As chamas sobre o metal dançavam com suas sombras, em um ritmo curiosamente sincronizado com as batidas de seu coração: fortes, rápidos e compassados. A fênix abria suas asas para a lâmina incandescente, moldando-a, sendo parte dela.

Poderia ter sido premeditado ou instintivo, o shal’dorei levou as mãos para uma pequena adaga presa em sua cintura. Seus olhos violetas não mostravam nada além de _medo_. Sua mão tremia e era perceptível que ele agiria estupidamente por impulso.

Haemath não esperou para ver sua reação.

Os olhos púrpuros arregalaram-se, pelo que seria sua última vez, antes que a lâmina recurvada e vermelho-vibrante da espada cortasse o caminho entre o sin’dorei e seu dorso, dançando no interior de seu corpo e perfurando o outro lado do corpo do shal’dorei. As chamas que recobriam o corpo do mago estenderam-se para ela, envolvendo-a, queimando o tecido ao seu redor e cauterizando a carne de dentro para fora.

Os olhos violetas estavam uma hora, surpresos; outra, assustados. Com medo. Eles olhavam estáticos ao rosto agora inexpressivo de Haemath, como se a onda de fúria houvesse passado. Suas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas, suplicantes. Sua boca estava aberta, como se ele quisesse gritar, mas não soubesse se alguma palavra poderia explicar o que ele sentia. Sangue vermelho escuro começou a escorrer por seus lábios, pingando na lâmina exposta de Felo’melorn.

Lespin estava confuso, como se não conseguisse entender que estava morrendo.

Logo o peso do shal’dorei pendia para cima de Haemath e a espada cravava-se cada vez mais fundo, encostando a abertura queimada no desenho da fênix e expondo-se mais ao ar, chiando quando o vento frio de Suramar tocava sua lâmina. Aos poucos, o dourado das asas da fênix era substituído por vermelho escuro e queimado, sangue evaporando antes que pudessem escorrer por suas bordas.

Dedos arroxeados levantaram-se em um último gesto de forças, tateando os ombros do mago como se procurassem apoio, sem sucesso. Seu rosto era tateado por dedos frios que se queimavam antes mesmo de caírem, sem vida.

Felo’melorn ficava cada vez mais pesada em suas mãos. Com um gesto cansado, Haemath pendeu a espada para o lado, e o corpo já sem vida escorregou de sua lâmina com facilidade, percorrendo as asas recurvadas da fênix até cair sobre as folhas secas no chão.

A exaustão começava a marcar sua presença, e tão logo as folhas quebraram sob o cadáver desfalecido do shal’dorei, as chamas se extinguiam da pele do mago. Suas pernas fraquejaram e o sin’dorei caiu de joelhos, com um baque que reverberou por seu corpo inteiro, doendo em suas têmporas. Sua calça sujava de folhas secas, sangue e mato. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente em busca por ar. Sua boca começou a ficar seca e suas pálpebras pesavam.

As agulhas voltavam a perfurar sua mente, e sua pele, e aquele enjoo voltava com força.

Seus dedos estavam fechados no cabo com mais força do que precisavam. Seus olhos semicerrados, verdes e intensos, corriam por Felo’melorn e sua lâmina incandescente, limpa como se por mágica. A espada estava repousada em seu colo, cores vermelho-vivo e dourado refletindo os raios do sol e deixando-a ainda mais iluminada.

Haemath suspirou antes de colocar-se de pé, usando a espada como apoio. Mantendo seu equilíbrio em meio à vertigem, ele limpou a ponta suja da espada nas vestes queimadas de Lespin, e amarrou-a novamente ao cinto.

Depois, com a manga de suas vestes, ele limpou o rosto; suor sendo removido junto com sangue, dele mesmo e de outros.

Antes de retornar à pequena estrada de pedras e terra batida que levaria a Suramar, Haemath virou-se uma última vez antes de deixar os corpos para trás, como se nada houvesse ocorrido. Ele observou seu “trabalho”: seis shal’dorei mortos e nenhum motivo para que morressem. Eram pessoas nos lugares errados, trabalhando para a pessoa errada.

Seis shal’dorei que fariam qualquer coisa, movidos apenas por ganância ou necessidade... _assim como ele._

 

Aquilo tudo poderia ter sido evitado.

 _Seu rei estaria muito orgulhoso_ , riu aquela mesma voz irônica e perversa.

Haemath estava prestes a concordar com ela, não fosse a lembrança firme em sua mente de que seu príncipe _nunca_ se referiria a si mesmo como _rei._

 _Kael’thas?_ A voz negou e riu novamente, tornando-se menos como a de seu príncipe, e mais como a do _monstro_ em que ele havia sido transformado.

O verdadeiro e último rei de Quel’thalas, ele sabia, deveria estar no paraíso, _repreendendo-o_ por tudo o que ele havia feito, observando o que havia restado de seu povo.

Sim, Haemath se importava com o que Anasterian estaria pensando dele, onde quer que ele esteja... Era um dos poucos a quem ele procurava aprovação.

Frequentemente ele se perguntava se seu rei teria como saber o que ele havia _feito_ com o príncipe.

_Se ele veria tudo o que ele e o príncipe fizeram._

Quando se perguntava sobre isso, o mago fechava os olhos com força, como se pudesse afastar essa situação hipotética – ele sabia que ele _reprovaria_ seus _atos_.

Já, quanto a Kael’thas...

Lembrar-se de Kael’thas trazia-lhe somente dor e culpa, por mais que ambos tivessem passado por bons momentos e ele ainda guardasse algumas lembranças felizes dos dois, juntos.

Doía o fato de que não saber se o príncipe estaria nas Terras das Sombras, em uma busca eterna e infrutífera por um corpo um corpo já destruído, ou então vagando pela Espiral Etérea, atormentado pelos mesmos demônios que uma vez juraram lealdade a ele.

Sempre que o mago pensava nele, ele não conseguia raciocinar de forma coerente. Ele lembrava-se dos bons momentos com a mesma intensidade em que se lembrava de que quando o havia visto morrer...

...E de quando ele arrancou sua alma do mundo espiritual, apenas para morrer vê-lo novamente.

_Por suas mãos._

Ele lembrava-se de Kael’thas, e lembrava-se de seu jeito irritantemente doce. Lembrava-se de seu riso; de sua dedicação como mago e de suas preocupações como príncipe.

E depois... Lembrava-se de suas risadas tornando-se mais perversas e incontroláveis.

Lembrava-se de seus gritos.

Lembrava-se de dor – uma dor insuportável e que nunca foi física.

 

De suas lágrimas – mas eram suas próprias lágrimas, inicialmente, de luto, mas que depois se tornaram lágrimas de arrependimento.

Quanto mais ele lembrava-se de Kael’thas, mais seu coração _afundava_.

Se sua alma estivesse na Espiral Etérea... a culpa seria _sua..._

_O que ele havia feito??_

Desespero sempre lhe atingia quando ele percebia que simplesmente não sabia qual havia sido seu destino. Não sabia se quem o atormentava em seus pesadelos era realmente Kael’thas ou se era o demônio que o corrompera. Não sabia se era ele mesmo, se era seu passado querendo fazê-lo sentir mais culpa e mais dor, querendo vê-lo sofrer por tudo o que fez, de novo e de novo.

Haemath não sabia se, quando morresse, encontraria seu príncipe, perfeito, imaculado, como sua alma sempre havia sido....

...ou se encontraria o demônio em que ele o havia transformado.

Haemath não sabia o que Kael’thas pensaria dele agora, por não saber _onde_ ele estaria, e isso o atormentava – a ideia de ele ter causado sofrimento eterno àquele a quem ele tinha tanto carinho--

_Eu achei que você me amava, Haema..._

A voz dele ria de suas dúvidas e de seu sofrimento, antes de calar-se, deixando-o sozinho.

 

~~~~~

 

O sin’dorei disfarçado se obrigava a caminhar com postura firme, rezando para que a ilusão também disfarçasse o cheiro de queimado e sangue. Uma desconfortável sensação de _dejà vu_ voltava enquanto passava pelas ruas suramarianas, observando com discrição os fenecidos encolhidos nos cantos, jogados à sarjeta. Lembranças retornavam-lhe aos soluços, fragmentadas pela confusão instalada em sua cabeça dolorida. Lembranças que ele havia _jurado_ deixar para trás, que ele queria tanto esquecer, mas não conseguia.

Ele observava os shal’dorei, nobres e fenecidos; um povo que se deixou levar por promessas muito familiares a ele.

Os mesmos pactos, as mesmas palavras.

A mesma magia, os mesmos demônios.

A mesma Legião, controlada pelo mesmo eredar – se bem que, chamá-lo de _eredar_ seria um insulto aos Degradados.

Milênios se passaram e parecia que os elfos _ainda não_ _tinham aprendido_ que não deveriam confiar na Legião. Era como se fosse _genético_ ; ser enganado com promessas de poder e prosperidade.

Os shal’dorei haviam acolhido a Legião da mesma forma que seus ancestrais fizeram milênios atrás, da mesma forma que seus irmãos fizeram – _e que ele mesmo fez_ – quase uma década atrás.

Por algum motivo, pareciam ter muito mais fenecidos pelas ruas agora – poderia também ser apenas impressão. Eles estendiam-lhe a mão, pedindo-lhe uma pequena quantidade de mana, que eles sabiam que faria somente com que dormissem esta noite sem sentir a dor da sede. Alguns deles não tinham forças nem para estender seus braços, deixando-os caídos no chão, ao lado de seus corpos igualmente fracos, magros e acinzentados, marcados pelo vício.

Naquele momento, pouco lhe importava que esses _elfos,_ esnobes como seus primos azulados, estavam _fenecendo_ – uma palavra mais digna aos nobres elfos do que “murchar” – ou tornando-se marginais em sua simulação de cidade...

...se para chegar até Kil’jaeden o mago precisasse revirar todos os cantos das Ilhas Partidas, passar por Elisande, por Gul’dan, fazendo o que fosse necessário para impedí-los, ao mesmo tempo que via passado e presente fundirem-se diante de seus olhos...

...ele faria _o que_?

Haviam se passado _meses_ desde que ele colocou os pés na Costa Partida. Ele estava meses em Suramar, formando falsas alianças políticas, ajudando o Lírio Crepuscular sem saber exatamente o _por que_ , sendo que existiam muito outros guerreiros, tanto da Horda como da Aliança, lutando naquela guerra.

 _Altruísmo?_ Ou talvez... fosse apenas _culpa_.

Quem sabe os shal’dorei, um dia, conseguissem entender o erro que cometeram com a aliança ridícula que formada com a Legião... Não haveria uma guerra civil, como aconteceu com seu povo. Eles poderiam mostrar às próximas gerações, os erros que seus antepassados cometeram, as vidas que foram perdidas.

_O preço da vingança._

O que Haemath faria para encontrar Kil’jaeden e finalmente cravar a espada de seu príncipe em olho – aquele mesmo olho que ele havia tentado tirar uma vez, mas não conseguira?

Seus pensamentos eram substituídos com os sintomas de sua abstinência; não era mais o disfarce que lhe deixava desconfortável, mas sua própria pele parecia ser estranha a ele, e ele resistia à vontade de coçá-la. Ele estava quase chegando na Passarela onde encontraria o aprendiz de Lespin e lhe devolveria o livro do joalheiro; depois disso, poderia combater os sintomas da abstinência da forma que ele quisesse.

Ao menos, ele se daria ao luxo de um momento de _decência_.

 

~~~~~

 

No caminho para a Passarela, um fenecido estava ajoelhado em um canto, a poucos passos de distância dele. Fitava-o com olhos suplicantes e desesperados; sua luz violeta, opaca e fraca, refletia em um rosto cinza, raquítico e seco. Aquele olhar suplicante lhe era muito familiar, mas nem por isso aquela sensação lhe era bem vinda.

Inconscientemente, suas pernas vacilaram e seus passos tornaram-se mais lentos e descuidados. A respiração do fenecido estava rápida, e os cabelos quase alvos, compridos, estavam jogados em seu rosto e indicavam o compasso de sua expiração, levitando com o ar exalado.

Antes que Haemath percebesse, ele havia se perdido nas feições suplicantes, e os olhos falsamente púrpuras retribuíram ao olhar do fenecido com uma expressão vazia, mergulhada em pensamentos próprios.

 _“E-eu... Eu não suporto mais... Eu quero que acabe._ Tudo _. Por favor, acabe com isso, Haema. Por favor...”_

O sin’dorei olhou para o fenecido, e tinha certeza de que estava alucinando. Em seu lugar, ele viu uma silhueta que lhe era conhecida. As roupas de linho rasgadas e imundos transformaram-se em vestes vermelhas e douradas. Seus lábios não se mexeram, mas a voz em sua mente ressoou como se fosse a dele, sussurrada em seu ouvido, enterrando-se em seu peito como uma adaga e remexendo-se dentro da ferida.

Sua condição estava muito além de séria. Ele já estava _alucinando_.

 _“Haema... Até_ você _? Mas... por quê? Por que--... Eu achava que você entenderia!_ Me _entenderia! E agora você se junta a...a_ eles _? E vira as costas para tudo por o que lutamos até agora?! Eu... Eu_ confiei _em você!”_

O shal’dorei encolhido tomava uma nova forma, mais baixa e agressiva, julgando-o com seus olhos verdes e incandescentes. Era como se ele queimasse-o por dentro.

_“V-você... Você esteve comigo... Este tempo todo...?”_

O passado cortava as névoas que haviam se formado em sua cabeça, dilacerando seu caminho até as piores de suas lembranças.

_“Eu te decepcionei, não foi? Eu sinto muito... E-eu... Eu... R-realmente... A-achei-”_

Memórias doloridas eram desenterradas quanto mais ele olhava para aqueles olhos verdes.

 _“Eu_ confiei _em você! E... e o que eu recebo de troca, hm?_ Traição _?”_

Ele não queria se lembrar...

_“Você me traiu, Haema!”_

Não _daquilo._

_“Você se afogará em seu PRÓPRIO SANGUE!”_

Quando a culpa havia atingido seu zênite, algo estalou em sua cabeça. O mago finalmente percebeu que estava parado por tempo demais perto daquele fenecido.

Os olhos arroxeados olhavam-no inutilmente, esperando algum gesto de bondade...

...Uma pequena quantidade de mana ancestral não lhe faria falta... Dez manas seriam o suficiente?

Até porque, para Haemath, essa quantidade não era capaz de lhe surtir nenhum efeito.

O sin’dorei queria ajudá-lo, por empatia ou por _culpa_... Porém, ele precisava conservar seu disfarce, e não sabia há quanto tempo estava lá parado, perdido em pensamentos, perto daquele fenecido.

Haemath tinha perfeita noção de que, por mais que milênios houvessem se passado e milhas houvessem os separado, ele não era nem um pouco diferente deles.

 

~~~~~

 

Suas pernas guiaram-lhe por um esguio caminho de pedras, até um pequeno jardim, coberto de arbustos verdes e flores coloridas. Cores tão vivas e belas, que era difícil acreditar que seriam de verdade. O odor das flores deixava escapar os traços da magia usada para mantê-la – _um trabalho meticuloso do botânico responsável pelos jardins_.

Ardrias, o aprendiz de Lespin, encontrava-se parado próximo à escrivaninha de madeira. Ao avistá-lo, ele estreitou os olhos, já suspeitando que algo houvesse acontecido.

“Onde está o mestre?”

Ele não parecia nem um pouco surpreso depois que Haemath disse que Lespin havia morrido – que ele o havia assassinado.

“Ora, ora, parece que o velho tolo finalmente encontrou um adversário à altura?”

 _O aprendiz era tão insano quanto seu mestre_ , ele pensou. Haemath o havia subestimado. Ele sempre soube das intenções de Lespin.

Hesitante, o mago disfarçado entregou o tomo com as receitas para Ardrias. Os dois poderiam ser parecidos em termos de ganância, mas certamente o jovem seria mais _ético_ ao lidar com a concorrência.

“Parece que a Passarela precisa de um novo joalheiro.” O jovem aprendiz disse, com certa animosidade. Ele posicionou o tomo do lapidador na mesa, entre as outras pilhas de receitas de joalheria, e tirou de um dos escaninhos uma pequena gema de cor âmbar, entregando-a para Haemath. “Aceite isto por seus esforços.”

Ardrias entregou a gema, sem muita cerimônia, à mão arroxeada do disfarce que cobria sua mão verdadeira. Aquilo não deveria valer nada ao joalheiro, quem havia herdado todo o legado do mestre.

Haemath já estava acostumado a encontrar pedras de mana menores pelo chão de Suramar, sem muito valor nem qualidade, e Lespin costumava pagar-lhe com mana ancestral – aquela então, era a primeira vez em que ele se preocuparia com _valores_.

_E traficantes._

Por mais que a gema valesse alguma coisa, ainda não pagaria por sua redenção.

Virando as costas para o aprendiz, Haemath encontraria o primeiro vendedor de cristais de mana que ele encontrasse. O sin’dorei sentia como se centenas de agulhas estivessem sendo enfiadas em seus braços, bem além de sua epiderme – ou seja, _agora_ elas causavam-lhe _dor,_ e ele queria terminar com isso logo. Seu corpo _inteiro_ coçava.

Ele não se orgulhava de sua dependência, e não se orgulhava de ter quebrado anos de abstinência.

_Mas ele fez o que havia sido necessário para chegar até Kil’jaeden._

Após a destruição da Nascente do Sol, os sin’dorei encontraram amparo na energia vil da Legião e suas promessas – Haemath se lembrava disso, por ele ter sido o mediador entre um e outro, e por ele ter _ensinado_ as técnicas aos elfos.

Entretanto, com a queda de Kael’thas e da Legião, não havia mais espaço para a magia vil em Quel’thalas – ou melhor, em Luaprata; o que havia restado do reino. A Nascente do Sol havia sido purificada com a Luz de M’uru – o naaru cruelmente escravizado e distorcido por seus magos. Os sin’dorei finalmente seriam _curados_ de seu vício, o qual só foi gerado por _sua_ arrogância e sede de poder.

Os sin’dorei receberam uma _segunda_ chance.

Claro que nem todos _aceitaram_ a Luz, por estarem tão presos às tradições e ao arcano, assim como nem todos _aguentaram_. No fim, da mesma forma que vários sin’dorei e quel’dorei retornaram à Nascente reconstruída, abraçando a nova energia, muitos outros ficaram para trás e pereceram.

Haemath foi um deles. Não por ele não ter _aguentado_ a Luz _,_ mas por ter se recusado a _aceitá-la_.

Ele não se considerava merecedor, nem da Luz, nem de segundas chances.

Além de ter amaldiçoado seu povo com mesmo vício que o amaldiçoava, o sentimento de imponência ao ver seu príncipe sendo corrompido pela energia vil e nada fazer sobre isso doía mais do que condenar centenas de seus sin’dorei.

Isolamento, fome, sede, fraqueza; eram todos legados que Haemath havia deixado a seu povo e a ele. Era como sua punição, talvez, até brandas demais.

Não, ele não merecia a Luz. Ele nem sabia se ainda merecia o _arcano._

Haemath havia testado os limites de sua _lealdade_ por aquela energia.

Em um momento, inebriado por energia vil, ele via seu povo abandonando a ele e seu príncipe em Terralém, com algumas poucas exceções: os soldados que se preocupavam mais se teriam energia para consumir do que em obedecer sua própria moral. Escravos de seu próprio vício.

Em outro, sedente com sua falta, ele encontrava-se dizendo a si mesmo que ele e Kael’thas haviam virado as costas a seu próprio povo, por motivos tão banais como território e poder – banais _agora_ , já que, na época, os sin’dorei não possuíam nenhum dos dois.

Os motivos pelos quais os levaram a fazer tudo aquilo foram diferentes, para os dois; Kael’thas realmente acreditava que estava fazendo o melhor a seu povo...

...E Haemath simplesmente _precisava_ estar ao lado de seu príncipe. Ele sabia que a energia vil não fazia nenhum bem; pelo contrário, era como substituir um vício por outro... Mas ele havia prometido a Anasterian que nunca abandonaria Kael’thas, que cuidaria dele...

_Promessas feitas a um rei morto; você poderia muito bem tê-las quebrado._

...ele não _precisava_ , ele _queria_ estar com seu príncipe. Seu motivo havia sido puramente egoísta.

Ele não merecia seus dons. Não merecia seus títulos. Muito menos merecia Felo’melorn; não merecia a mesma espada usada pelo homem que ele condenou e matou. Os sin’dorei estavam certos em ter virado as costas para ele, como faziam com todos os _viciados_ em mana...

...Porque era isso o que ele era. Um _viciado_.

Não um sin’dorei, não um mago, nem um magíster – _ele era o Grão-Magíster, pela Nascente do Sol..._

...mas um mero _viciado_.

Não havia mais _lugar_ para ele em Quel’thalas – ou o que restava de seu reino.

A voz era uma lembrança dolorosa da verdade que ele evitava... Mas verdade era que, sem seu príncipe ao seu lado, não havia motivos para ele retornar à Luaprata. Eles haviam prometido retornarem juntos, depois de encontrarem refúgio, um lugar onde pudessem prosperar, para salvarem os sin’dorei.

No lugar disso, ambos retornaram de mãos vazias, e saíram de lá com elas cobertas de sangue de seu próprio povo.

Uma parte de seu cérebro, a qual ele ainda considerava sã e não transbordava com a insanidade de sua abstinência, lhe dizia que esses sentimentos eram projeções impensadas de seu subconsciente e dos _flashbacks_ que retornavam sempre que ele se encontrava fragilizado.

A falta de controle já, já, iria passar...

...Talvez demorasse um pouco mais desta vez; ele estava mais cansado do que antes. Foram muitas noites mal dormidas, pensando _nele_... A coceira incômoda e a sede afastavam seu sono...

Se Haemath pudesse drogar-se até cair no sono, ele o faria com prazer, apenas por mais algumas horas longe de sua realidade insuportável, marcada por sede e vingança.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “O legado do Mestre” é parte de uma cadeia de missões em Suramar. Lembre-se de usar seu disfarce para encontrá-la. O final é esse aí mesmo... *spoilers*
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> >Shal’dorei: crianças da noite (nightborne/filhos da noite)  
> >Quel’dorei: crianças superiores (high elves/altaneiros)  
> >Sin’dorei: crianças do sangue (blood elves/elfos sangrentos)  
> >Kal’dorei: crianças das estrelas (night elves/elfos noturnos)


	2. Cuidados Médicos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa parte da história acontece no passado, muito antes da invasão do Flagelo.

O grande Sol já se preparava para deixar seu posto, faltando pouco para esconder-se atrás das montanhas no horizonte – ainda assim, Ele mostrava o quão extensos eram Seus poderes, incidindo seus raios como se ainda estivesse a pino. O clima estava quente e seco, como era de se esperar entre primavera e verão típicos do norte dos Reinos do Leste, mas aquela tarde estava _particularmente_ quente e seca. Por onde a pele era atingida pelo Sol, ela queimava dentro de instantes, obrigando as criaturas de Quel’thalas a buscar refúgio nas sombras das árvores, estas tão contentes por receberem luz em abundância.

Era uma ótima tarde para permanecer abrigado sob as árvores, debaixo o teto dos templos, das escolas e dos palácios em Luaprata, mas Haemath estava seguindo Canto Eterno adentro, agradecendo mil vezes à Nascente por ele ter escolhido vestir apenas calça e blusa comuns.

Teria sido muito mais complicado correr pela Floresta de Canto Eterno em sua túnica.

O mago quel’dorei não estava mais no auge de sua forma. Por anos ele havia se voltado à vida militar, a uma rotina de exercícios físicos diários, como os exigidos a qualquer soldado... Agora, isso fazia parte do passado. Quel’thalas tornou-se um reino estável e ele, um _magíster_ – uma combinação de mago e mestre; título dado aos que possuíam grande experiência nas artes arcanas e capacidade o suficiente para lecionar magia sem colocar em risco a vida de seus aprendizes. Exercícios físicos estavam fora do cotidiano de um acadêmico e Haemath havia passado anos – _décadas_ – entocado nas bibliotecas ou em seus aposentos, dedicando-se a seus discípulos e suas pesquisas, lendo livros e formulando novos feitiços.

O mais próximo que ele chegava de atividade física era praticar as posições de conjuração.

Ele já sabia... Os tempos como um _mago de sangue_ haviam sido deixados para trás.

Pelo menos, até a próxima guerra.

Ele invejava os Andarilhos, disciplinados para acordarem junto ao canto dos pássaros e manterem a forma ideal para suportarem os rigores das patrulhas.

Haemath _era_ capaz de proteger seu reino... Desde que ele não precisasse _correr_ atrás da ameaça.

Enquanto o mago elfo permanecia enclausurado nas torres de Luaprata, obrigado a suportar as reuniões exaustivas com nobres cínicos e as papeladas intermináveis – muito melhores de se lidar do que as reuniões e a nobreza quel’dorei –, os Andarilhos corriam livres, patrulhando à luz do Sol e das luas pela mesma floresta em que ele corria agora.

Enquanto galhos e folhas arranhavam seu rosto, o magíster tentava ao máximo manter sua postura e regular a respiração; inspirando pelas narinas, expirando pela boca, e muito próximo de entrar em _colapso._ O pouco de memória muscular que lhe restava permitia-o ter conhecimento da fadiga, ainda que mantivesse um passo vacilante, desviando dos galhos e tropeçando em raízes, em uma mera tentativa de acompanhar o _outro_ mago elfo, agora apenas uma vaga lembrança de vultos dourados cortados pelos raios do Sol que escapavam da folhagem densa das árvores rubras. A cada tropeço que ele dava, logo quando estava bem próximo do jovem príncipe quel’dorei, ele resmungava, lembrando-se que estava _velho demais_ para isso.

Passos à frente dele, o príncipe Kael’thas corria com uma velocidade invejável sobre a vegetação selvagem, sobre a terra úmida e sua folhagem, sobre pedregulhos e raízes forrando o solo úmido e irregular.

De forma menos invejável, Haemath se colocava passos atrás, vociferando ordens a seu príncipe e aprendiz – como se Kael’thas fosse mesmo _obedecê-lo_. As palavras saíam soluçadas e falhadas, em talassiano e em comum – este último, um vício que havia obtido, tendo passado as últimas décadas em Dalaran. Uma vez ou outra suas pernas vacilavam e ele por pouco não se via caindo. As passadas do príncipe eram abertas e rápidas; o som de folhas e galhos quebrando-se sob suas botas era audível, mas não abafavam o som de seu coração bombeando sangue em seus ouvidos, nem de sua respiração ofegante e descompassada.

Nem o som dos passos e penas da pequena criatura emplumada que era perseguida pelos dois.

“ _Kael’thas!_ ” Haemath gritou, pausando para puxar ar o suficiente para falar e respirar ao mesmo tempo. “Pela _Nascente do Sol_ , me _espere!_ ” Cada ênfase custava-lhe o ar que precisava para respirar, e sua voz falhava a cada fim de frase.

“Eu o vi seguindo por aqui, Haema!” A animação na voz do príncipe sugeria que um sorriso obstinado deveria estar presente em seu rosto, sabe-se lá há quanto tempo. “Ele está se cansando, daqui a pouco conseguiremos pegá-lo!”

 _Eu já estou me cansando,_ pensou Haemath, se referindo tanto à corrida como às súbitas atitudes que o príncipe decidia tomar nos piores momentos.

O magíster puxou mais ar pelo nariz, sentindo-o seco e frio, se comparado à temperatura alta de seu corpo. Suas fossas nasais ardiam assim que o ar as tocavam.

_Seu nariz estava sangrando?-- Não, não era sangue, era apenas suor._

Haemath estava cansado de perseguir aquela ave por quase meia hora; _cansado_ de perseguir seu _príncipe._ Uma pequena parte vingativa e rancorosa do mago queria ter abandonado-o para que ele continuasse sua perseguição. _Sozinho._ Apenas ele, a ave assustada e os outros animais selvagens da floresta.

A outra, porém, sabia que, vindo de Kael’thas, se aventurar sozinho por Canto Eterno faltando poucas horas para o anoitecer seria uma _péssima ideia_. A última coisa que o magíster queria era ter de explicar ao Rei que seu filho havia sido despedaçado por linces ou comido por trolls da floresta.

Sob _sua_ tutela.

Os passos e a voz do príncipe tornavam-se ora próximos, ora distantes, ecoando entre as poucas e densas árvores centenárias, conforme o elfo jovem entrava mais e mais na floresta.

Haemath lembrava-se vagamente daquelas árvores. Algumas já lhe eram tão familiares, como se sempre estivessem lá; outras eram apenas lembranças de pequenas mudas, as quais ainda não lançariam suas raízes acima do solo fértil da floresta. A voz Kael’thas e seu timbre inconfundível incentivava-o a continuar correndo, assim como seu juramento de lealdade à Coroa Andassol, mas aos poucos os incentivos sumiam atrás de folhas rubras e troncos acinzentados, ecos de respirações ofegantes e galhos quebrando-se sob passos trôpegos.

Não apenas os passos do mago, mas também o sangue quente dentro de suas artérias se acelerava. Seus pés cansados estavam dormentes, não mais sentiam as pedras irregulares sobre o chão – e não sentiram aquela única raiz, escondida sob a terra, a qual ele teve a infelicidade de encontrar.

E tropeçar.

Por pouco o mago não foi de encontro ao chão, apenas perdendo o equilíbrio e segurando-se dolorosamente no tronco da árvore mais próxima. Ele havia se machucado – ele tinha _certeza_ –, mas a adrenalina não permitia que ele sentisse dor – a dormência não permitia que ele sentisse _nada_ , fora cansaço.

Haemath olhou para sua mão, sendo recebido pelas cicatrizes familiares, delicadas e lisas, as quais eram apenas uma lembrança orgulhosa e distante; a lembrança dolorosa e presente estava agora em sua palma, um conjunto de suor, terra, detritos de folhas – _como poderia haver tanta sujeira naquela árvore?_ – e pele solta. Poros tingidos de vermelho vivo. Não era um corte, mas algumas escoriações, profundas o suficientes para incomodá-lo por uns dias.

 _Mais uma cicatriz dentre as demais_. Ele agora observava seus dedos tornarem-se nebulosos e, a floresta, escurecer. Ele sabia que, se parasse agora, seria uma brecha para que o cansaço o consumisse e ele desmaiasse de exaustão.

 _Mas por que esse cansaço o acometia daquela forma?_ Ele afastou a pergunta e resolveu praguejar seu sedentarismo mais uma vez, preguiçosamente culpando o príncipe por seu cansaço.

_Uma ideia tola. Infantil, tola, e... Quem havia tido aquela ideia?_

Então ele lembrou-se de que fora ele mesmo quem havia sugerido de eles treinarem os feitiços mais complexos e perigosos fora da cidade, livres sob o Sol de Quel’thalas – e longe de olhos curiosos. Ele apenas não havia contado com a presença de caçadores àquela estação, nem com o espírito altruísta do príncipe.

Haemath teria ignorado as súplicas do pequeno filhote de falcostruz assustado, correndo dos falcodragos de caça pela floresta adentro... _Não fosse por Kael’thas._ Antes que ele percebesse, Kael’thas havia lhe apontado o pequeno filhote e abandonado sua prática para ir atrás da pequena criatura órfã.

Ele não poderia culpar o jovem príncipe... os séculos haviam calejado o espírito do magíster, deixando-o tão insensível quanto a pele que marcava seus braços.

Quando uma pessoa tem o infortúnio de viver por _milênios_ , é comum acabar esquecendo-se de coisas simples, como pequenos gestos de bondade e misericórdia. Muitos eram os elfos anciãos, calejados pelo tempo, que se tornavam arrogantes, frios ou – _e –_ insuportáveis.

Ignorar um pedido de ajuda, que não tivesse nada a ver com ele, acabava tornando-se tão...

 _...Fácil_.

Entretanto, desde que ele havia assumido a tutela do príncipe, a presença constante com alguém de espírito intocado pelos rigores da vida e das guerras o havia feito perceber como era frequente esse seu comportamento, o qual ele mesmo sempre reprovou – ele lentamente estava se transformando em um _arrogante, frio_ e _insuportável_ mago ancião.

Era Kael’thas quem costumava tirá-lo desse estado de dormência, lembrando-o, com gestos singelos – e os quais o magíster tinha certeza que o príncipe nem se dava conta –, de que milênios poderiam ter passado, mas ainda havia algo além de relações sociais supérfluas, além de guerras e perdas, de rigores políticos também insuportáveis.

As atitudes do jovem príncipe, de alguma forma, eram capazes de sensibilizar a casca áspera que passara a crescer ao redor de seu coração, como crescera nas velhas árvores de Canto Eterno.

Observar o gesto simples de Kael’thas, decidido a socorrer aquela ave, fez um sorriso formar-se em seu rosto, ainda que seus olhos revirassem sob as pálpebras.

O magíster se perguntava se seu comportamento _absurdamente carismático_ seria apenas um mero efeito de seu título como _príncipe_ ou se eram _traços naturais_ de Kael’thas. Talvez... fosse _ambos._ Sua presença era sempre perceptível e confortante. Sempre que os dois saíam pelas ruas de Luaprata, logo antes de começar suas lições diárias – uma rotina a qual Kael’thas o havia _imposto_ , para se “enturmar” –, eles eram constantemente interrompidos pelos cidadãos, perguntando-lhe sobre seu pai, seu irmão, o reinado, as pretendentes, oferecendo-lhe mercadorias dos mais diversos tipos – frutas frescas, bebidas, amuletos de boa sorte e talismãs de proteção.

Kael’thas aceitava todos.

Às vezes, eles encontravam os patrulheiros, quando retornavam das rondas, ou velhos magísteres que insistiam em perguntar se seu treinamento estava sendo “bom” ou “eficiente”. A estas perguntas, Haemath encarregava-se de responder ele mesmo, engolindo a secura e controlando seu tom de voz sempre que Kael’thas apertava seu braço – um gesto mais frequente do que ele gostaria que fosse – como se lhe dizendo, “ _responda com calma_ ”. Kael’thas sempre cumprimentava a todos com um enorme carisma, e Haemath, quem antes fugia de todo e qualquer contato social, observava-o, tendo em seu rosto o mesmo sorriso que o príncipe dirigia a seu povo – o mesmo sorriso que expressava agora, mas havia desfeito assim que o sentiu em seus lábios.

Com algumas poucas palavras – não ordens, mas _pedidos_ –, o jovem príncipe era capaz de convencer o irredutível magíster de Luaprata.

Embora pedidos vindos do príncipe de Quel’thalas fossem _ordens_ , de uma forma ou de outra.

Ainda levaria décadas para que o jovem príncipe compreendesse o _efeito_ que suas palavras exerceriam no magíster. Kael’thas lembrava-o do quão bom era aproveitar os momentos mais simples que um dia fizeram parte de sua vida em Quel’thalas, durante sua própria juventude. Haemath sabia que o príncipe não havia conhecido as guerras, não havia visto ninguém, nem mesmo seu povo, sofrer com fome, medo e perda – neste aspecto, Kael’thas era tão _inocente_. Anasterian era um excelente rei, mas a cada década que passava, ele ficava mais impaciente com os rigores políticos e seu, coração, mais endurecido.

_E sua saúde, mais fragilizada._

Para o rei, assim como para o magíster, _misericórdia_ era uma palavra esquecida...

Só que, diferentemente do magíster, o rei não mais possuía _alguém_ para fazê-lo lembrar-se dela.

Kael’thas possuía traços da mesma ferocidade de Anasterian em proteger seu reino, de fazer _qualquer coisa_ para ver seu povo prosperar... mas o altruísmo que herdara de sua mãe _suavizava-o_.

Para Haemath, isso não era _bom,_ mas não era de todo _ruim_. Kael’thas era apenas jovem e inexperiente – o exato contrário de seu irmão mais velho, Nallorath.

Um pensamento frequente a Haemath era se Nallorath já fora um jovem entusiasmado assim como Kael’thas, e o tempo o havia amargurado – assim como fizera com ele próprio. Ele pensava se a vontade de Kael’thas em querer fazer sempre o _bem_ , não importasse o _sacrifício_ que ele teria para fazê-lo, eram apenas traços de uma juventude que ele há muito não conhecia, ou se era parte de uma personalidade imutável.

Haemath desejava que, nesses aspectos, o príncipe não mudasse, mesmo com o passar dos séculos.

 _Havia tanta bondade no coração de Kael’thas,_ Haemath pensava, sem perceber que sorria novamente. Se o jovem príncipe não havia mudado até agora, não o faria tão cedo. Ele rezava para o Sol para que isso fosses verdade.

Quase sete milênios haviam se passado, e Quel’thalas precisava de alguém que não os deixasse em constante estado de alerta, vendo apenas _atrito_ e _guerra_ entre seus vizinhos _._

Nos anos que se sucederia, ele perceberia como seu desejo havia sido tão _perigoso_.

 

~~~~~

 

O magíster sentia-se tonto; o sangue em seus ouvidos, pulsando em compasso com seu coração, fazia com que os sons dos passos do príncipe se tornassem mudos conforme eles se distanciavam. Fora as batidas de seu coração e o ar de sua respiração, os únicos sons que ouvia era os da natureza – folhas remexendo, água fluindo, pássaros cantando ao longe. Suas orelhas agitavam-se em alerta ao menor dos sons conforme ele seguia a trilha de vegetação amassada. Suas passadas tornavam-se lentas e irregulares; a dor da exaustão subia por suas pernas...

Até que um grito familiar por seu nome fez suas orelhas automaticamente apontarem para frente e sua cabeça levantar em alerta.

_Kael’thas._

Haemath colocou-se a correr mais rápido, mas logo os gritos roucos do príncipe transformaram-se em risada, e seus passos apressados cederam pelo alívio em saber que aquele não era um chamado por socorro. A vegetação de terra e folhas secas tornou-se um cobertor de folhas podres e galhos úmidos, com poucas árvores jovens cercando o córrego. A vegetação abria-se para ele e para o elfo ajoelhado dentro da água, ignorando a calça cinza que se tornava gradativamente preta, ensopada dos joelhos aos pés, e estes sumiam como um borrão dentro da água corrente. Seus braços estavam envoltos na altura do peito, com as mãos protegendo o pequeno ser de penas brancas e molhadas que agitava e piava alto com seu abraço gentil, jogando gotas de água no rosto claramente satisfeito do jovem príncipe.

Finalmente vendo que a perseguição havia terminado, Haemath descansou sua postura e deu um longo suspiro, com seus ombros dolorosamente caindo no processo. Suas botas afundavam na lama e ameaçavam sair de seus pés a cada passo – o magíster estava cansado demais para pensar no trabalho que teria para limpá-los. A dor exaustiva em suas pernas começou a se dissipar, mas deu lugar a uma dor latejante.

Ele resistiu à tentação de desabar sobre o chão enlameado, apenas para não sujar ainda mais suas roupas.

“Lembre-me... de nunca mais concordar com suas ideias... _Alteza_.” Seu olhos fecharam-se com força conforme ele sentia o fluxo de sangue correr em seu corpo e as batidas de seu coração martelarem em seus ouvidos tão alto que a água do córrego e as risadas de Kael’thas calaram-se. Seu rosto devia estar completamente vermelho; sua pele escaldava ao toque, e ele tinha certeza que não havia castado Combustão por acidente quando havia tropeçado. A brisa originada do rio era fria, mas ele podia jurar, o tempo estava abafado até alguns minutos.

Kael’thas ria e ajeitava a criaturinha desesperada em suas mãos, caminhando lentamente em meio à corrente fraca, enxugando a ave com a própria camisa enquanto acomodava o filhote em seus braços e acariciava-o como se fosse o ser mais precioso do reino. O filhote de falcostruz fechava os olhos sempre que dedos claros e calmos passavam por suas penas, para depois os abrir e retomar seus piados agudos e altos, tristes, contrastando com o grande sorriso no rosto do príncipe. Era neste momento em que o magíster agradecia por Kael’thas poder ter escolhido livremente seguir as artes arcanas, e nunca ter sido obrigado a tornar-se guerreiro ou caçador, como tantos reis exigiam de seus filhos.

“Haema...” O príncipe levantou os olhos brevemente, para depois deixá-los cair na água ao seu redor, andando com cuidado. “...Já estava me preocupando com sua ausência.”

“Peço desculpas, meu senhor.” O magíster desculpou-se sem saber exatamente pelo quê, interrompendo-se vez ou outra para recuperar o fôlego. “Eu tive um pequeno... contratempo.” Não é como se o magíster estivesse à vontade para contar sobre seu acidente – e minutos de devaneio na floresta. Ele desconversou com um gesto, apontando para o falcostruz nos braços do príncipe. “Então, _esse_ seria o motivo para a interrupção de nossas aulas... e a súbita vontade de fazer uma caminhada pela floresta?”

“Eu não ia desistir tão fácil deste aqui...” Kae’lthas disse depois de uma curta risada. Ele se aproximava de Haemath, praticamente jogado de costas a uma grande pedra coberta de musgo. Para a felicidade do magíster, o príncipe parecia ignorar seu estado de exaustão, estando sua atenção completamente voltada para a ave em seus braços. A respiração forte fazia com que as palavras do príncipe soluçassem com pausas rápidas.

Subitamente, Kael’thas abriu um enorme sorriso, doce e animado. “Olhe só as penas dele.” Ele disse com uma animação difícil de acompanhar para o magíster cansado, mas logo seu sorriso foi esmaecendo e seu cenho franzindo em preocupação. Os piados agudos e altos da ave tornaram-se um único e rápido piado, compassado e intenso quando os dedos de Kael’thas passaram por uma asa menor do que seu palmo e a esticaram, a única parte imóvel do corpo da ave assustada. Sob as penas completamente brancas, a pele acinzentada estava escurecida e edemaciada.  “Eu sabia que ele tinha se machucado. Eles não deviam caçar falcostruzes selvagens no fim da primavera.”

Haemath apenas observava surpreso, o filhote de falcostruz – _branco_. Claro, os caçadores estariam mais preocupados com a caça do que com a catalogação de gênero e espécie da fauna nativa. Eles não saberiam diferenciar um de outro, muito menos apontar que o pequeno filhote de falcostruz escondido entre folhas e galhos era não apenas uma espécie rara, mas um tipo bem especial de falcostruz. A pequena ave assustada possuía penas completamente alvas, diferentes até em textura se comparado a seus primos de penugens coloridas. Próximo de sua pele cinzenta, algumas penas atreviam-se tingir com cores menos brancas e mais metálicas. Aliado às gotas de água escorrendo por suas penas longas e enceradas, os raios de sol que cortavam a folhagem densa das árvores iluminavam a criaturinha, fazendo-o reluzir como se fosse uma pequena escultura em metal.

“Eu poderia jurar que a mãe deste filhote tinha penas negras, quando os caçadores a abateram.” Kael’thas disse, observando e acariciando as longas plumas alvas da ave.

“E ela tinha, meu príncipe.” Haemath sorriu consigo mesmo. “Lembra-se de quando eu lhe expliquei sobre os favos de Botão-da-Paz? A cor branca desse filhote só ocorre na combinação de dois favos recessivos--” O magíster interrompeu-se quando levantou os olhos – quando achou coragem para levantá-los – e encontrou o rosto de Kael’thas. Embora o príncipe o olhasse com uma expressão confusa e de quem não iria se lembrar de quaisquer explicações de uma antiga aula sua – na verdade, de quem não estava nem prestando atenção, exausto e com uma ave agitada e molhada em seus braços –, Kael’thas mantinha sempre aquele mesmo sorriso encantador e envolvente que era capaz de perdoar sua expressão abstraída.

Haemath endireitou-se na pedra, sorrindo para o príncipe enquanto percebia que ele não entenderia nada daquilo – e porque Kael’thas também sorria de volta. “A-a... A chance de isso ocorrer ao acaso é bem rara. Uma em alguns milhões, eu diria.”

“É... Acredito que eu tenha faltado essa aula, magíster.” Seu sorriso o iluminava, como se o próprio Sol estivesse sorrindo para Haemath.

“Ele é mesmo muito bonito.” O mago pensou em levantar sua mão para acariciar o filhote trêmulo, agora parcialmente seco e apoiado na borda da camisa de linho. Seu braço inteiro, no entanto, pesava como se tivesse adquirido vários quilos, recusando-se a levantar. As marteladas de seu coração refletiam-se atrás de seus olhos, e seus ouvidos o incomodavam com um zunido baixo e constante. Aqueles poucos minutos de repouso foram o suficiente para que ele percebesse sua exaustão e esta se instalasse de vez. A mesma mão a qual havia traído sua vontade começava a formigar.

Os raios de Sol ficavam menos claros.

“Haema, você está bem?” A voz de Kael’thas era distante, ainda que o príncipe estivesse alguns passos à sua frente.

“Exausto apenas, meu príncipe.” Haemath disse entredentes, por sua voz não querer lhe obedecer.

O magíster levou a mão ilesa ao rosto – a machucada havia se contraído a ponto de tornar-se inutilizável – e sentiu a ponta de seus dedos ficarem dormentes. Ele observou a água do rio de cima da pedra, às margens de seu pequeno leito, e se perguntou se um pouco de água fria em seu rosto não o faria despertar.

 

~~~~~

 

_“Haema.”_

O chamado era doce, em uma voz melodiosa que ele não reconheceu.

“ _Haema.”_ Insistiu o chamado. Era tão _fácil_ se apaixonar por essa voz.

 _De quem ela seria?_ O magíster se perguntou. _Quem iria chamá-lo daquela forma tão gentil?_

“ _Haemath?_ ”

O magíster abriu os olhos rapidamente, não enxergando nada além de vultos escuros. Segundos se passaram até que as sombras diante dele fizessem sentido e sua visão periférica mostrasse alguma cor em meio aos vultos. Mesmo assim, ele não entendia o que aquele elfo loiro fazia à sua frente, por que o olhava tão preocupado e porque lhe tocava o rosto. As costas de sua mão repousavam em sua bochecha, traçando um caminho até seu pescoço, deixando um rastro seco em sua pele úmida por onde passava e fazendo-o arrepiar-se com a diferença de temperatura.

Mais alguns segundos se passariam até perceber que o elfo loiro à sua frente era _Kael’thas_.

Os olhos de Haemath abriram-se arregalados, mais abertos do que antes, e ele recuou, tentando compreender a situação. Seu corpo tremia com o vento frio que vinha do rio – _mas não estava calor?_

_Por que ele estava completamente encharcado?_

“Calma Haema, está tudo bem.” As costas das mãos moveram-se novamente para sua bochecha e sua palma segurou-a para que não tombasse novamente. “Você está pálido. E gelado...” Ele disse, erguendo o rosto do magíster.

Haemath levantou seus olhos para encontrar os do príncipe, e sentiu seu rosto ficar tão quente que a água em seu corpo já devia ter evaporado.

_Pelo Sol, Eluna e os Deuses Antigos, por que Kael’thas estava sem camisa?_

As marteladas em seu ouvido ficaram mais rápidas.

“Sua cor está voltando... Ótimo.” O príncipe pegou um pano branco – _então lá estava sua camisa –_ e enxugou o restante de água que caía na fronte do magíster, vinda de seus cabelos.

_Ele estava secando seu rosto com sua própria camisa._

Não só seu rosto, mas seu corpo inteiro deveria ter enrubescido naquele momento. Kael’thas recolheu as mãos e voltou a acariciar o falcostruz em seu outro braço, em um gesto que pareceu automático. Seu rosto endureceu, e suas longas sobrancelhas uniram-se no cenho.

“Você me assustou, Haema.”

Haemath encarava aqueles olhos prateados, brilhantes, quentes em cima de seu rosto. Ele lembrava-se de ir até a margem e se abaixado para lavar seu rosto no rio, mas não se lembrava dos eventos que se sucederam – e não se lembrava de cair na água após ter _desmaiado_ e, para sua infelicidade, não se lembrava de Kael’thas quase soltar a pequena ave somente para tirá-lo da água.

“É a segunda vez este mês, pelo menos, que eu me lembre... E não faça essa cara de quem não sabe do que eu estou falando.”

O magíster estava estático; olhando-o confuso. Ele já havia percebido, estava se sentindo muito cansado ultimamente, principalmente após seus feitiços. Aparentemente, o príncipe também o havia percebido.

A única resposta que conseguiu dar fora um breve aceno com a cabeça, confirmando as suspeitas do príncipe.

“Você também precisa cuidar de si mesmo, Haema. Não apenas de mim.” Embora seu tom preocupado, um sorriso discreto formou-se em seus lábios.

“Kael’thas... e-eu-- E-eu sinto muito.”

O príncipe abriu ainda mais seu sorriso.

“Já lhe disseram que você parece menos ranzinza quando está envergonhado?” Kael’thas riu, enquanto o rosto de Haemath ficava tão rubro quanto a bandeira de Luaprata.

“E-eu... não sou ranzinza.” Foi o pouco que o magíster conseguiu retrucar, em seu estado, resmungando com o cenho franzido.

“E eu não sou o príncipe de Quel’thalas.” O príncipe riu em resposta.

_E pelo Sol, aquele riso era lindo._

Haemath queria ter retrucado novamente, mas estava envergonhado, confuso e cansado demais, para que as palavras pudessem sair com alguma coerência. Enquanto ele observava o brilho prateado dos olhos do príncipe em seu rosto perfeito, juntando o pouco de força que ainda tinha para não baixar os olhos e olhá-lo dos ombros para baixo, Kael’thas cuidadosamente segurou o falcostruz pelas laterais, prendendo suas asas com cuidado entre as mãos, e entregou-o ao amigo.

“Eu sei, não é uma boa hora para implicâncias... Mas não precisa se desculpar por isso.” Seu sorriso ficava menos irônico e mais acolhedor e encantador. “Você consegue segurá-lo?”

Acenando positivamente com a cabeça, Haemath estendeu os braços, ambos ainda formigando, e pegou a criaturinha da forma mais cuidadosa que ele conseguiria no estado em que se encontrava, aconchegando-o junto a seu corpo para que não escapasse de suas mãos dormentes. Depois dela se agitar com a troca de braços, o magíster foi ajustando suas mãos, para não prender nem a asa da ave, nem sua mão, ambas machucadas. A ave piava menos; ela aconchegou-se junto a seu peito, como se ouvindo seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados.

“Parece que ela gostou mais de você do que de mim.” Kael’thas disse, rindo. Suas mãos rasgaram com facilidade duas pequenas tiras da camisa de linho úmida, as quais ele deixou de lado para dobrar o restante do tecido, o suficiente para deixar o filhote de falcostruz confortavelmente abrigado nos braços do magíster. O príncipe curvou-se para o magíster, desconsiderando que seus cabelos escorregassem por seu ombro e caíssem em seu colo, tocando os braços do magíster com seus fios dourados.

Estando o falcostruz perfeitamente enrolado em sua camisa, Kael’thas observou o ninho improvisado, com o mesmo sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto, verificando se a ave não escaparia dos braços dormentes do mago.

O magíster pensava consigo se o jovem príncipe não perderia um momento sequer para se exibir em pleno auge de sua juventude, mesmo não possuindo público além dele, das árvores e das folhas, mas qualquer pensamento negativo voltado a ele era rapidamente apagado por _alguma coisa_ , algum tipo de bloqueio que o fazia enxergar apenas perfeição em atos desleixados, ou apenas condescendência em ações reprováveis.

 _Como, por exemplo, entrar em Canto Eterno algumas horas antes do anoitecer_ , o magíster lembrou-se de novo.

De qualquer forma, Haemath havia mantido seus olhos todo esse tempo no filhote de falcostruz.

Kael’thas enxugou as mãos na calça úmida – _ou, ao menos, tentou_ – e pôs-se a levantar.

“Eu vou pegar um pouco de água para você e uma tala para a asa dele.” O príncipe foi respondido com outro aceno de sua cabeça, breve, mas que pareceu uma eternidade.

Haemath levantou os olhos apenas quando pôde ter certeza de que Kael’thas estaria de costas voltadas a ele. Despido da cintura para cima, o príncipe parecia tão à vontade naquela clareira, que era como se aquele córrego, aquela floresta, fossem sua própria casa – _e não seria o reino, dele?_ Os raios de sol iluminavam cada gota de água em sua pele clara e em seus cabelos dourados, tornando-os praticamente alvos como se feitos da própria luz, como se ele fosse um criatura abençoada pelo próprio Sol.

Mesmo contra sua vontade, mesmo sabendo que não _devia,_ o magíster sorria; um sorriso aberto e que esquentava seu coração, ainda que o vento o fizesse estremecer dentro das roupas encharcadas. Ele observou seus braços, expostos com as mangas levantadas – _e quando ele as havia levantado?_ As marcas neles recebiam a mesma luz do Sol, mas nem de longe sua pele era agraciada da mesma forma que a de seu príncipe.

Ele abaixou as mangas.

 _Um privilégio,_ pensou, _de uma criatura tão bela quanto Ele próprio._

Entretanto, Haemath não conseguia sentir-se triste por isso. A ele... restava apenas _observar_ seu príncipe.

E _como_ ele o observava; seus olhos estavam focados em Kael’thas o tempo todo desde que ele andou pela margem do rio até que o elfo loiro parou e olhou-o sobre o ombro.

Haemath desviou o olhar, como quem não consegue olhar diretamente para o Sol por mais de alguns segundos. Seu coração batia forte em seu peito, batidas tão quentes e puras que o próprio filhote buscava abrigo em seu abraço, beliscando suas roupas e aconchegando-se em seu torso. Haemath acariciou seu bico negro, sendo respondido com pequenas bicadas e chiados por estar sendo incomodado em seu descanso. Seus olhos escuros e brilhantes piscavam rapidamente sob os olhos prateados do elfo, quando a ave percebia que os dedos retornavam para incomodar seu bico, e o elfo riu com a reação do pássaro.

_Sim, ele é lindo._

 

~~~~~

 

O vento abafado da floresta acolhia Kael’thas, atingindo a pele de seu corpo, exposta e úmida com seu suor e a água do rio. Depois de sua corrida pela floresta – e de ter que equilibrar-se na margem do rio, com um filhote de falcostruz desesperado em um braço e um elfo desacordado em outro – o cansaço pedia para que ele baixasse sua temperatura. O vento frio em seu corpo quente era uma sensação agradável e que não teria a oportunidade de apreciar nas mediações de Luaprata. Em um dia quente, a água fria do rio estava agradável e era convidativa, mas seu guardião estando não totalmente recuperado, e orgulhoso demais para dizer que não estava bem, seria a prioridade no momento.

 _Como ele poderia ser tão teimoso?_ Kael’thas suspirou.

Os poucos anos em que estava sob a tutela do magíster foram o suficiente para que Kael’thas aprendesse a _ler_ o mago. Talvez, fossem lembranças de sua infância, as quais ele lembrava de vez em quando em forma de instinto ou palpites, mas, se tivesse de _adivinhar,_ o magíster já sabia que não estava em condições de exaurir suas energias daquela forma antes mesmo de começar a seguí-lo.

_E ainda tentava esconder aquele ferimento na mão ensanguentada._

Haemath era péssimo em disfarçar. Por que ele agia daquela forma, o jovem príncipe não sabia dizer.

Logo depois de perceber os vários pequenos cortes na palma de sua mão, ele pôde notar com calma as familiares marcas que cobriam seus pulsos e braços – ele sabia que o magíster se sentiria desconfortável por ele as estar observando, mas a curiosidade em ver como eram as cicatrizes que o mago tanto evitava expor falou muito mais alto do que seu decoro. Era uma curiosidade que ele lembrava ter desde a infância, mas nunca havia tido coragem de perguntar-lhe sobre.

Kael’thas, com a delicadeza de quem não quer acordar alguém com sono leve, puxara as mangas da camisa ensopada do magíster e pôde, pela primeira vez, ver como eram aquelas marcas, e qual era sua extensão. Seus dedos tracejavam as reentrâncias na pele; eram cicatrizes lisas e delicadas – ele achava que seriam ásperas, por se parecerem tanto com queimaduras.

 _Eram queimaduras feitas por magia arcana..._ Por que ele esperaria que se comportassem como queimaduras comuns?

Seu rosto fechou e ele fez uma careta, nervoso. Foi como se ele pudesse sentir aquelas queimaduras arcanas formando-se em seus próprios braços.

Os tons de pele variavam entre mais ou menos claros, entremeando-se uma à outra. Não era como dois tecidos diferentes costurados... era mais como se ferro e cobre houvessem se fundido e gerado cores novas. Tons beges, brancos e rosados cobriam completamente suas mãos, da ponta de seus dedos até o antebraço, e começavam a tornar-se mais esparsos conforme passavam chegavam ao cotovelo – até onde ele se atreveu a puxas as mangas.

Por baixo do colarinho de sua camisa, ele percebia que as veias em seu pescoço eram nítidas; linhas azuis escuras, quase brilhantes, pareciam pulsar em sincronia com seu coração, e sumiam por baixo da camisa de linho.

Seu mestre parecia mais magro do que ele se lembrava, décadas atrás... mas poderia ser apenas sua memória jovem pregando-lhe peças.

O príncipe percebeu que devaneava demais e que suas pernas o haviam até a margem do rio. Pego em seus pensamentos, ele virou-se para o amigo, sentado com o falcostruz ainda em seus braços; Haemath desviou rapidamente de seu olhar.

O príncipe suspirou; o magíster estivera de cabeça baixa o tempo todo em que ele estava próximo... Kael’thas se perguntava se seu estado era pior do que imaginava ou se ele simplesmente sentia vergonha por ter desmaiado ou se machucado.

 _Uma vergonha completamente descabida,_ o príncipe pensou. Não havia motivo para ele se comportar dessa forma, sendo que eles haviam se tornado tão próximos, como se o distanciamento de décadas não houvesse sido de alguns dias.

Ele pensou na hipótese de Haemath estar apenas com raiva de sua ideia ingênua e precipitada.

 _E infantil_. Ele admitia.

Mas o falcostruz era _lindo_ ; ele estava tão orgulhoso de sua captura, e ficaria mais ainda se domesticasse a ave selvagem. Seria uma pena manter uma ave selvagem em cativeiro, mas desta forma o príncipe saberia que ela estaria segura, ao invés de duvidar sobre seu destino na floresta com os caçadores irregulares. Excetuando-se a asa ferida, a ave parecia que cresceria forte – eles testemunharam o trabalho que sua mãe dera para os falcodragos dos caçadores.

 _Talvez ele pudesse torná-la sua montaria._ O príncipe ficava cada vez mais animado com a ideia.

_Se pudesse convencer seu pai a deixá-lo com a ave..._

Sua animação esmaeceu; o fato de ter que conversar com seu pai – e de ter que _convencê-lo_ – fez o príncipe suspirar novamente. Ele teria de contar sobre sua pequena aventura em Canto Eterno, prestes a anoitecer, com boatos sobre a volta dos trolls da floresta correndo entre os patrulheiros. Ele teria de contar sobre seu tutor e guardião acabar supostamente ferido...

 _Por sua culpa..._ Embora Haemath também pudesse ser advertido por _conivência._

Não, seu pai não gostaria dessas notícias. Kael’thas podia apenas imaginar o olhar de reprovação de Anasterian – um reflexo, idêntico ao seu próprio olhar –, fechando a conversa com um sermão sobre responsabilidade e prudência.

Caso houvesse alguma função em que seu pai fosse eficiente, além de ser o amado rei de Quel’thalas, esta seria ser _extremamente super-protetor_ , ainda mais tratando-se de Kael’thas e suas atitudes impensadas. Anasterian repreenderia seu filho mais novo simplesmente por querer protegê-lo, da mesma forma feroz com que protege seu reino e seu povo.

Kael’thas até entendia o motivo por ele ser tão protetor...

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não entendia.

O príncipe suspirou baixo, para que somente ele pudesse escutar. Perguntava se alguma vez Nallorath havia sido mantido em rédeas tão curtas como ele era mantido.

Kael’thas sentia como se ele e o reino disputassem a atenção do rei, e nunca sabia dizer qual deles viria primeiro em sua lista de prioridades reais – e qual deles trazia ao rei mais _dor de cabeça_.

Ele observava seu irmão mais velho, tão certo de si; tão participativo nas reuniões políticas com seu pai, enquanto ele observava as conversas em silêncio... Tão experiente... Nallorath estava pronto para assumir o trono.

... E Kael’thas sentia-se despreparado em cada um desses quesitos.

Então o jovem príncipe lembrava-se de que as responsabilidades de ambos eram diferentes. De que _ambos_ eram _diferentes._ Haemath já havia conversado com ele sobre isso. A responsabilidade pesaria mais para o Príncipe Regente do que para o filho mais novo – sem contar que Nallorath era _séculos_ mais velho...

Mas, com sua idade, Nallorath já havia sido mandado para Dalaran para completar seus estudos, enquanto Kael’thas não havia sequer saído de Quel’thalas, a não ser para fins políticos, com seu pai ou com Haemath.

 _Injusto,_ ele pensou, enquanto um longo e frustrado suspiro esvaziava seus pulmões.

Já próximo à margem, ele abaixou-se para encher seu cantil de couro com água e procurar algum galho resistente o suficiente para imobilizar a asa do filhote de falcostruz. Ele virou-se mais uma vez, observando o magíster sobre seu ombro, a fim de ver se ele havia ao menos levantado o rosto, mas Haemath continuava sentado, de ombros baixos, ainda segurando o falcostruz, acariciando-o, com um sorriso suave em seu rosto.

 _Ao menos ele não estava com raiva_ , pensou o jovem príncipe, sorrindo de volta para o magíster, mesmo que este não percebesse.

 

~~~~~

 

Com os olhos mantidos na pequena ave, admirando suas penas brancas, os pensamentos de Haemath fluíam para longe, como as águas daquele córrego. Não tardou para que o som do atrito entre água e couro do solado de botas ensopadas fizesse com que seus devaneios se quebrassem e o elfo desse um pequeno sobressalto. Suas orelhas moveram-se para a direção do som; logo em seguida, foi a vez de seus olhos.

Assim como os raios do sol poente atingiam as penas brancas do falcostruz, eles alcançavam a pele clara de Kael’thas e refletiam sua luz de forma prateada, e logo a prata era rapidamente ofuscada pelo dourado de seus cabelos longos, como se fossem banhados em ouro puro.

Ele achou que era impossível, mas seu coração batia ainda mais rápido.

Nem o alto da Torre Solfúria, no dia mais limpo e ensolarado, teria a superfície de sua cúpula adornada com o metal nobre brilhando tanto quanto o príncipe, naquele momento.

Assim que percebeu que seus pensamentos o levavam para o mesmo caminho tortuoso de antes – e que ele encarava o príncipe ainda sorrindo, por tempo _demais_ –, Haemath piscou várias vezes antes de sua expressão facial alterar-se de uma forma tão brusca que seus dentes se chocaram. Seus olhos, entretanto, continuavam congelados em seu príncipe.

_Pelo Sol, como ele era lindo._

Kael’thas pareceu não perceber sua reação – ele poderia muito bem tê-la _ignorado_ , crente que o magíster estaria delirando – e sentou-se ao seu lado, esticando as mãos para pegar o embrulho de penas e linho dos braços de Haemath. Com uma mão livre ele estendeu o cantil para o magíster, o qual internamente se perguntava _por que_ aqueles pensamentos invadiam sua mente.

“Obrigado, meu príncipe.” Haemath levantou a cabeça com dificuldade, por isso significar que ele teria de levantar seu olhar para ele, e deu goles demorados e longos na água gelada e insípida do rio.

“Assim que você se sentir melhor...” Kael’thas deu uma pausa enquanto ajeitava a ave para manter seu rosto e sua asa machucadas para fora do ninho improvisado, enquanto o restante de seu corpo jazia imóvel sob o tecido e, agora, entre seus braços e pernas cruzadas. “Me ajude a imobilizar a asa dele.”

Aquele não havia sido um pedido; estava mais para uma ordem, proferida de forma tão suave que o magíster poderia pensar ter alguma liberdade para escolher.

E sua escolha seria sempre obedecer ao príncipe, não importasse sua ordem.

Haemath enxugou o queixo com a mesma mão que ele havia usado para se apoiar na árvore, e a qual ardeu intensamente. Conforme a dormência abandonava seus braços, ele sentia a dor fazendo-se presente, despertando-o de forma instantânea, alfinetando seus pensamentos da mesma forma que alfinetava sua carne, obrigando-o a retornar àquela floresta e ao pequeno filhote imóvel no colo do príncipe.

“Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que fazer a partir de agora... então vou segurá-lo enquanto você faz o curativo.”, declarou o príncipe com um sorriso tão encabulado como encantador.

Seus olhos prateados e escuros queriam traí-lo e com esforço o magíster não os permitia levantar do falcostruz e encarar o príncipe. Ele havia percebido – não pôde _evitar_ , por causa da ausência de roupas – que seu rosto e pescoço ainda estavam ligeiramente rubros. Não havia escapado de seus olhos cada gota remanescente de suor, brilhando sob a luz. Cada detalhe de sua pele; corpo, peito, ombros, braços, mãos; cada tom de pele. Seu corpo estaria praticamente seco por ora, não fosse por seus cabelos longos, perfeitamente despenteados e molhados de água, cobrindo todo o caminho por suas costas até a cintura, ou jogando-se sobre seus ombros. Seu peito levantava e descia lentamente, acompanhando o movimento de sua respiração.

Conforme o príncipe a acalmava e desacelerava seu pulso, Haemath tentava fazer o mesmo, sempre em vão.

Ele podia perceber cada músculo, adornados pelas mechas confusas dos cabelos loiros, sobre sua pele clara--

 _Poderia_ perceber, ele lembrou-se, olhos fixos na pequena ave envolta nos braços do príncipe.

Desta vez, ele pôde levantar seus braços sem os sentir pesados, ainda que vacilassem por nervosismo. Seus dedos trêmulos logo se colocaram a trabalhar na asa machucada do filhote – _não deveria ser muito diferente de imobilizar um braço ou pulso._

Uma vez ou outra suas mãos tocavam-se. Haemath fingia não se perceber.

Kael’thas entregou-lhe uma das tiras que havia cortado antes para que ele pudesse amarrá-lo junto à asa, envolvendo-o no galho com folga. Na ausência de uma adaga, Haemath abaixou o rosto para cortar a tira com os dentes, sentindo tão próximo de seu rosto as mãos do príncipe, sentindo o calor que sua pele emanava – _ou poderia ser apenas o de si mesmo_.

Com um leve puxão, ele cortou o tecido, e em questão de minutos a asa estava bem imobilizada, o suficiente para levarem a ave até o mestre de estábulo de Luaprata.

“Pronto.” Disse ele a Kael’thas, levantando seu rosto. Seus olhos transitavam por todos os lugares, menos para os olhos do príncipe quel’dorei. “Isso vai servir até levarmos ele à cidade e entregarmos para Anathos. Ele parece letárgico, mas deve ser pelo cansaço.”

“Ele não seria o único. Agora...” Kael’thas sorriu, e ele _sabia_ que era para ele. “...você vai me deixar ver sua mão, ou vai continuar escondendo ela de mim?”

Diante da frase, Haemath olhou diretamente para o príncipe, cada porção de seu sorriso dizendo “ _convencido_ ”, banhando-se no brilho de seus olhos mais escuros. Toda vez que ele o chamava pelo apelido – um nome simples que, em seus lábios, adquiria tanto carinho – o coração de Haemath perdia o compasso.

Os olhos do príncipe não mantinham um brilho único, mas algo que transitava entre azul e prateado, fazendo-o notar que sua íris, escondida em meio a tanto brilho, estava direcionada somente a ele agora. Ao contrário do príncipe, os olhos prateados do magíster emitiam um brilho estático e escuro, intenso a ponto de não permitir que o príncipe percebesse que suas pupilas abriam-se como se quisessem absorver todos os raios do Sol de uma só vez.

As sobrancelhas de Kael’thas se franziram, deixando evidente sua preocupação.

 

~~~~~

 

“Sua mão não está doendo, Haema?” O semblante do jovem elfo havia-se tornado mais sério, quando ele percebeu que o magíster evitava mostrar-lhe a mão ferida.

_Como Kael’thas conseguia ter uma voz calma e preocupada ao mesmo tempo?_

“Arde, apenas. Já sofri coisas piores.” Sua voz havia sido mais grave e seca do que ele realmente intencionava soar.

A frase remeteu Kael’thas novamente às marcas no braço do magíster.

Ele sabia que o magíster sofrera dores insuportáveis no passado. Ele havia sanado sua curiosidade mais cedo; as cicatrizes escondidas sob mangas compridas até demais e que apareciam tímidas entre gestos corporais ou posições de feitiços davam-no apenas uma singela ideia da dor que ele deveria ter sofrido.

Deveria ele perguntar sobre elas? Não parecia um bom momento. Ele _queria_ perguntar... Mas da forma como Haemath sempre parecia distante sobre seu passado...

Kael’thas preferiu manter sua discrição. Ele era um príncipe, uma autoridade, mas não havia motivos para pressionar o magíster a responder suas dúvidas por pura curiosidade.

Além disso, o magíster não parecia ligar para sua suposta falta de interesse em conhecer seu passado...

Kael’thas já havia ouvido histórias sobre tais marcas. Quando mais novo, ele costumava fantasiar todo o tipo de aventuras nas quais o grande magíster de Luaprata se colocou, ou das batalhas as quais ele havia travado, com demônios, bestas ou os selvagens trolls.

Com o passar do tempo e a falta da presença constante do mago, outras tantas _histórias_ chegaram aos seus ouvidos... Algumas eram contadas por seus antigos mestres, sobre como Haemath havia sido o mais ávido explorador da magia de sangue e como todo o conhecimento dos quel’dorei sobre magia de fogo havia sido por conta de suas pesquisas – e como o mago havia sido inescrupuloso quanto à sua própria segurança, para alcançar tais descobertas e atingir a perfeição de seus feitiços. Davam-no como um exemplo de como _não_ perseguir a magia, ao mesmo tempo em que lembravam como ele salvou Quel’thalas da invasão dos Amani.

_Hipócritas._

Outras histórias eram ditas de forma tão sigilosa entre conversas de alunos, mestres e nobres, que ele filtrava como _boatos..._

Kael’thas filtrava toda e qualquer sorte de informação que chegava a seus ouvidos quanto ao magíster, para que assim conseguisse aliar suas novas impressões do mago com as antigas, por fim formando uma imagem um pouco diferente de suas memórias de infância: de um herói distante originado de contos épicos, o magíster tornou-se um amigo, antes de um guardião. Haemath sempre foi alguém presente, que cuidava de sua segurança e de seu bem estar, que lhe dava conselhos e dizia o que ele precisava ouvir – e não o que ele _queria_ ouvir.

E os boatos eram muitos... Afinal, Luaprata era uma cidade pequena. Ele simplesmente não achava pertinente conversar sobre eles, até por acreditar que nenhum deles devia ser novidade para o velho magíster.

 _Esta_ era uma curiosidade menor do que a das marcas em seus braços.

Desconsiderando o pouco zelo que o magíster tinha por seu próprio estado – algo que Kael’thas _sabia_ que ele fazia simplesmente por ser mais fácil disfarçar e fingir que estava bem –, o príncipe esticou uma de suas mãos, com a palma voltada para cima, esperando que o magíster superasse o orgulho ou a vergonha, ou quaisquer que fossem os motivos pelos quais ele mantinha a mão ferida escondida sob a manga, e o deixasse cuidar dele.

_Pelo menos desta vez._

Haemath hesitou em estender-lhe a mão; Kael’thas havia percebido. Assim que seus dedos fecharam-se na mão machucada, o príncipe puxou-a para si, antes que o elfo mudasse de ideia. Sem avisar, ele novamente puxou a manga da camisa do magíster até seu cotovelo – agora, sob seus olhos despertos –, parando pouco antes de onde as cicatrizes começavam a desvanecer.

Se Kael’thas já achava que o magíster não gostava que vissem aquelas marcas, agora ele teve certeza. A reação de Haemath até havia sido melhor do que o esperado. Ele abriu os olhos e levantou as sobrancelhas negras, misturando surpresa e vergonha que conseguiam ser adoráveis por ele ser um mago de dois mil anos. Seus dedos, diferentemente do magíster, não eram tímidos. Ele passou-os por todo o seu braço, como se tocar sua pele o fizesse _ver_ melhor aquelas marcas, sentindo as reentrâncias e ondulações na pele macia. O magíster se  encolheu assim que ele tocou sua pele.

Seus olhos estavam sempre fixos nele, estudando cada reação.

Os olhos prateados voltaram-se à mão ferida, e o príncipe pegou a tira restante da camisa. Sendo observado por pequenos olhos negros e por brilhantes olhos acinzentados, ele pegou o cantil que estava logo ao seu lado, chacoalhando-o para verificar se ainda tinha água e sorrindo ao perceber que teria o suficiente.

Kael’thas inclinou-se novamente para Haemath. Seus cabelos dourados e despenteados escorreram de seus ombros, caindo sobre a pequena ave, a qual tornou a piar, incomodada, e nos braços do magíster, o qual se encolheu novamente.

Tendo a mão machucada firmemente presa entre seus dedos, com sua palma arranhada voltada para cima, Kael’thas começou a despejar a água gelada do cantil sobre ela. Quase ao mesmo tempo, Haemath soltou um lento sibilo de dor e franziu seu cenho – o magíster não conseguia _fingir_ que não estava doendo. Sua expressão havia feito Kael’thas sorrir, menos preocupado agora por perceber que os arranhões não eram profundos.

A água lavou a terra que cobria o ferimento, e os dedos do príncipe faziam movimentos circulares dolorosos, que alternavam entre marcas novas e antigas, para retirar o resto de pedras, farpas e sangue seco que haviam permanecido sob a pele solta. Ele sentia sob os dígitos, que cada movimento fazia o rosto de Haemath contrair-se, mas ele não sabia se era realmente de dor ou constrangimento – pela situação ou pelas cicatrizes antigas.

Os olhos prateados do magíster estavam fortemente fechados, para que o príncipe não pudesse perceber como eles brilhavam.

 

~~~~~

 

O toque de Kael’thas ardia sobre a pele, como se suas unhas estivessem fincando na carne, ao invés de a tocarem tão leves como pareciam ser, mas a dor sumia sempre que Haemath via o sorriso satisfeito do príncipe em cuidar de seu guardião.

Quando abriu os olhos, Haemath percebeu que o príncipe o olhava com ternura e a satisfação convencida típica de quando ele sabia que havia feito algo certo.

“Pronto...” A voz suave, tão diferente de como ele se lembrava de antes de partir para Dalaran, tirou-o de seus pensamentos, e o elfo mais velho percebeu que sua mão já estava enrolada na tira úmida de tecido. “Ao menos o pouco que eu aprendi de primeiros socorros com você serviu em algo, não é mesmo?” o jovem elfo sorria com seu trabalho executado meticulosamente, ainda que de forma amadora – Haemath agradeceu por o príncipe ter escolhido a magia arcana dos magos, e não a dos sacerdotes.

“Hm...Obrigado... meu príncipe.” Haemath disse-lhe, observando o quão feliz o elfo estava por tê-lo ajudado, sem saber se sua expressão demonstrava uma felicidade, se não igual à dele, maior. Seu coração não dava a impressão de querer se acalmar, mas ao menos sua respiração estava mais branda. Suas orelhas tremiam com o timbre daquela voz, voltando-se ao dono dela.

Assim como seus olhos estavam voltados àquele corpo, percebendo as curvas que se formaram e os músculos que haviam surgido durante sua ausência.

 _Quantos anos Kael’thas tinha quando ele fora mandado para Dalaran?_ O magíster tentava se recordar. A última vez que ele o havia visto, Kael’thas devia estar no fim de sua adolescência.

_Isso havia sido a décadas atrás..._

Enquanto ele estava nas torres dalaranianas, envolvendo-se diplomaticamente com humanos e cientificamente com sua magia nova, o jovem príncipe de Quel’thalas havia _crescido_. E, mesmo que Kael’thas estivesse diferente, pelo menos fisicamente mais maduro, ele continuava o mesmo desde a última vez que se viram.

Demonstrava o mesmo carinho de antes.

E o magíster ficava feliz com isso.

_Por que?_

Era esse carinho que confundia _tanto_ suas ideias, seus _sentimentos_. Um carinho igual, porém... _diferente..._

...Ou ele _achava_ ser diferente...

...Ou ele _queria que fosse_ diferente...

Era um sentimento que fazia com que aquela floresta e aquele córrego, com que o próprio Sol ficasse mais bonito em sua presença.

Seu coração batia rápido em seu peito, involuntário ao que sua mente lhe ordenava.

Observando seu príncipe levantar-se ao seu lado – calça ensopada de água do joelho aos pés; costas e ombros misturando suor e cabelos dourados; o pequeno falcostruz mantido aninhado cuidadosamente em seus braços – a única coisa a qual Haemath conseguia pensar era...

_Por quê?_

Ele estava suado e cansado e aflito, fisicamente, sentimentalmente, mas a atenção e o carinho que Kael’thas lhe dava eram gentis _demais,_ confortáveis _demais_ , a ponto de apagar seu cansaço e aliviar sua dor.

_Por que aqueles sentimentos eram tão frequentes agora?_

Não, ele não queria _aceitar_.

 _Então por que,_ por que _ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Kael’thas?_

O príncipe estendeu-lhe a mão, convidando-o a se segurar nela, e assim permaneceu, esperando que uma reação do magíster.

Haemath ergueu sua mão boa, segurando a de seu príncipe e sentindo a pele macia sob suas cicatrizes, sentindo a pressão de dedos fechando-se em seu pulso exposto, sem saber se eram suaves ou ásperos; macios ou calejados. Um pequeno sentimento de tristeza revestiu-se sobre ele, assim como as cicatrizes que revestiam sua pele. Cicatrizes tão antigas quanto as árvores ao redor deles, que impossibilitavam que ele sentisse a textura suave do toque de seu príncipe... Ele poderia apenas _imaginar_ como seria o toque de sua pele.

O sorriso acolhedor e tenro que o príncipe dirigia a ele levava-o a imaginar cada vez mais _além_ isso.

“Consegue ficar de pé?” O príncipe fez menção de contornar seu braço por volta do corpo do magíster, mas a mera ideia de manter seu corpo junto ao de Kael’thas, de sentir o calor da pele sob sua camisa, fez com que o magíster lentamente se afastasse do príncipe.

Haemath não estava acostumado em ser cuidado ou em precisar de ajuda – ele havia passado os últimos milênios muito bem, cuidando de si mesmo. _Sozinho_. Ele sentia-se desconfortável sob o olhar prateado do príncipe, queimando em seu rosto baixo.

Ele deveria ser o _guardião_ do príncipe. _Protegê-lo,_ como havia prometido ao rei, e não ser...

Ser _protegido_ pela pessoa que ele deveria _proteger_.

“Sim, meu príncipe. Acredito que eu já esteja melhor...” O magíster disse enquanto ajeitava as mangas da camisa, novamente escondendo as marcas. “Deveríamos voltar. Seu pai já deve estar mais do que preocupado com nossa ausência.”

Ele começou a sussurrar o encantamento que abriria um portal direto para Luaprata, mas foi interrompido pela mão de Kael’thas, repousando gentilmente em seu ombro.

“Não precisamos ter pressa para voltar, precisamos?”

A voz do príncipe era em tom divertido. Assim como o magíster, ele gostava de ficar longe da vida agitada de Luaprata, sem olhos sobre ele o tempo todo, sem ter as responsabilidades mais importantes de todo um reino.

_Que mal faria ter o príncipe só para ele, por algum tempo?_

O falcostruz piou baixo, lembrando-lhes que sua asa ainda doía.

“Chegaremos em Luaprata depois do anoitecer...” O magíster disse, não soando muito convincente – ele se esforçava mais para disfarçar seu desconforto, mas não deixava de pensar que estaria se _aproveitando_ da gentileza de Kael’thas.

A viagem de volta à cidade seria longa. Daria tempo o suficiente para que Kael’thas elaborasse uma boa desculpa para seu pai considerar a presença do pequeno filhote de falcostruz branco na Torre Solfúria... Mas não o suficiente para que Haemath conseguisse pôr seus pensamentos em ordem.

_Por que logo ele?_

“Uma pena que perderemos sua aula, não é mesmo?” Kael’thas riu em seu tom irônico, em nada aliviando a postura tensa do magíster, enquanto ambos caminhavam a passos lentos por Canto Eterno.

_Dentre todos daquele reino, por que Kael’thas Andassol?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Cuidados Médicos” é a missão que recebemos para curar as mascotes de batalha. Sim, eu procurei uma desculpa para que Kael’thas encontrasse o Falcostruz Veloz Branco.


	3. Compaixão para Todos

_“Haema.”_

_Seria possível?_

Aquela mesma voz de antes o chamava de novo.

Ele lembrava-se daquela voz... A voz gentil, chamando-o de novo...

...A voz _dele_...

...E fazia tanto tempo que ele não o chamava daquela forma!

Haemath abriu os olhos, mas estava cego pela claridade. Suas orelhas agitavam à procura da direção do chamado; do dono daquela voz.

Havia um único vulto, humanoide, parado à sua frente... _Parecia um elfo._

_Seria--?_

Entretanto, para sua infelicidade, quando os vultos tomaram, forma não era o príncipe quem estava à sua frente... mas um filho da noite.

Os olhos verdes abriram rapidamente, mareados pela luz clara que os faziam arder. Seu coração disparou e ele engasgou-se.

Haemath não fazia a menor ideia de quem era o shal’dorei fenecido à sua frente, encarando-o com os olhos púrpuros, opacos e cautelosos, a poucos passos de distância dele. Ele não se lembrava de ter dito seu nome a ninguém em Suramar. Se alguém o soubesse, só poderia fazer parte do círculo de amizades de Thalyssra, ou então, ser um espião infiltrado de Elysande – o que Haemath duvidava que fosse, pelo fato de ainda estar respirando.

E, mesmo que o fenecido à sua frente _soubesse_ seu nome, ele nunca o chamaria por aquele apelido. Só uma pessoa o chamaria daquela _forma_... E a única forma de ouvir sua voz de novo seria em seus _sonhos_.

Então era isso... Ele estava apenas sonhando, ouvindo coisas; delirando naquela linha tênue entre o sono e a vigília. Ele tossiu, sentindo o restante do gosto do cristal de mana que havia consumido esmaecer em sua língua. A energia fraca corria rapidamente em suas veias e esvaia-se de seus pulmões com a tosse. O gosto fraco do cristal misturou-se ao férreo de seu sangue, resultante das fissuras em seus lábios ressecados, os quais ele não evitava em morder.

O sin’dorei sentia _sede_ – não de água, mas de _energia_.

Ao menos, desta vez, seu sono não havia sido importunado por pesadelos...

...Se bem que, quando ele lembrava dos momentos mais tranquilos e doces de seu passado, junto de seu príncipe, eles traziam-lhe tanta angústia quanto os pesadelos com que já estava acostumado.

Kael’thas estava tão perto dele... As lembranças eram fortes, e o mago podia jurar que conseguia ouvir sua voz, sentir seu toque, seu cheiro...

...Mas eram apenas lembranças – se sonho ou pesadelo, ele ainda estava se decidindo qual dos dois.

O fenecido mostrou ter uma voz calma, mesmo mantendo uma postura defensiva. Perguntou-lhe se ele estava bem – talvez fosse isso, já que o idioma dos dois possuíam as mesmas raízes e, mesmo assim, algumas palavras eram ligeiramente diferentes umas das outras.

“ _Dora-ishnu, dorei?_ ”

 _Não, não era a mesma voz._ O shal’dorei insistiu quando o elfo baixo e pálido à sua frente nada fizera além de observá-lo, confuso.

“Você está bem, elfo?” Ele repetiu.

Olhos violetas estreitaram e o estranho abaixou-se poucos passos à sua frente. Haemath se manteve imóvel. Sentia-se como um animal encurralado. Observava o shal’dorei e se perguntava se deveria conhecê-lo ou não. Suas roupas estavam rotas, sujas e desbotadas, como se há semanas ele não as houvesse trocado. Agora, elas pareciam uma vaga lembrança das outrora elegantes vestes de tecido que aquele shal’dorei deveria usar, antes de sucumbir ao vício, como todos os shal’dorei que se recusaram a apoiar Elysande.

Entretanto, sua pele não estava tão ressecada. Havia em sua fronte uma cor violeta; um pouco esmaecida, mas presente. Seu corpo não tremia involuntariamente como o dos outros.

Haemath piscou, como se a ação limpasse sua mente para que ele pudesse pensar com clareza – ele percebeu que aquele shal’dorei deveria ter acesso ao mana.

A ideia de que ele poderia tanto ser um aliado como um espião passou por sua cabeça novamente.

Quando os dedos violetas envoltos em tiras de tecido amareladas alcançaram seu ombro, Haemath percebeu que as vestes que eles tocavam eram as suas próprias, e não as de seu disfarce.

 _Então era por isso que o shal’dorei estava tão cauteloso ao abordá-lo_.

Haemath tentou levantar-se e afastar-se do filho da noite, mas falhou miseravelmente. Suas pernas estavam cansadas e não o obedeceram com coordenação, levando-o a desequilibrar. Suas costas bateram no que deveria ser a parede em que estava apoiado até então, com um baque forte e sonoro de suas costelas, fazendo-o expelir ar entre seus dentes cerrados.

Ele não havia se afastado mais do que alguns centímetros.

Sua visão estava turva e sua mente, confusa, tentando resgatar sua última lembrança, sobre como ele havia chegado naquele lugar, sobre quem era o fenecido que o abordou, sobre por quanto tempo ele ficou desacordado. Várias lembranças cortadas e atemporais chegavam em seu cérebro, e ele tentava, em vão, conectá-las. Ao mesmo tempo, ele reagia ao susto, adrenalina correndo por seu corpo, pensando em conjurar um feitiço rápido que fosse capaz de atordoar o fenecido por tempo o suficiente para que ele pudesse recuperar suas forças e seu disfarce, correr para longe, enquanto suas pernas assim o permitissem.

A ideia de se reagir realmente funcionaria passava por sua cabeça – um feitiço, por mais que simples, custaria o restante de forças que ele mal possuía.

 _Lutar_ estava fora de cogitação...  então ele arriscaria _fugir_.

“ _Anar'endal drac--_ " Ele começou a conjurar, mas o shal’dorei havia sido mais rápido, firmando-o no ombro com força e silenciando-o com sua outra mão, desproporcionalmente grande se comparada ao rosto do elfo sangrento.

O corpo do mago esfriou. Dedos cravavam firmes em seu ombro esquerdo, e Haemath não deixou passar a sensação de eles estarem queimando sua pele por baixo de suas vestes. Por sobre a mão em seu rosto, o elfo sangrento lançava ao fenecido um olhar esverdeado, vibrante e enfurecido, estreitando seus olhos para mascarar o medo que sentia – e ele surpreendeu-se por ainda poder sentir algum.

Morrer em um beco, no meio de Suramar, drogado e incapaz de proteger-se... aquilo era, com toda certeza, o _fundo do poço_.

Haemath levou as mãos à cintura, e seu coração parou – _Felo’melorn_ não estava junto a ele.

 _Indefeso._ O medo ameaçava a quebrar sua máscara.

O fenecido, vendo que aquele outro elfo bastante estranho – pálido, baixo, de cabelos negros – não tinha força alguma para lutar contra ele, largou seu ombro. A mão colada em seu rosto era o suficiente para mantê-lo no lugar, sem que o elfo gritasse ou conjurasse algum feitiço. Depois, ele levou um dedo aos lábios, sibilando um longo e silencioso _shh_ para que Haemath permanecesse calado.

_Bom, se ele quisesse me matar, já o teria feito antes que eu acordasse._

Sendo esta a única certeza desde que ele havia começado a _pensar_ direito, seus olhos verdes-vivos brilharam menos intensos; seu coração acalmou-se e a adrenalina diminuiu – mas a curiosidade em saber quem ele era ainda estava lá.

Haemath, então, acenou ao elfo com a cabeça, mostrando que havia entendido seu recado.

Os dedos lentamente descolaram de seus lábios – e de suas bochechas e nariz, por onde toda a mão do elfo cobria, deixando em sua pele uma impressão pálida de seus dedos – e seguraram a mandíbula de Haemath, de cada lado, torcendo-a com firmeza para que o rosto inteiro acompanhasse o movimento.

Haemath odiava a sensação de ser obrigado a fazer alguma coisa contra sua vontade, mas encontrou pouca resistência para ir contra sua força, virando o rosto, resistindo à tentação em repetir as palavras de seu feitiço. Seus olhos tardaram a seguir a direção que o shal’dorei queria, sempre querendo encarar seus olhos púrpuros, até que estes saíram de seu campo de visão periférico.

Quando passaram a ver o que o fenecido estava apontando-lhe, Haemath entendeu por que deveria ficar em silêncio: a poucos passos de distância do beco onde estavam, dois sentinelas shal’dorei mantinham sua patrulha, indo de um lado a outro, sem deixar pontos cegos. Qualquer pequeno som lhes seria audível.

O fenecido então largou seu rosto e levantou-se com um silêncio invejável, virando-lhe as costas e remexendo em uma pequena bolsa de tecido.

Haemath levou a mão ao ombro, sentindo sobre o tecido a familiar cicatriz em forma de meia-lua, adornada por queimaduras ásperas. A sensação desagradável de ardor em sua pele esmaecia.

Ele levantou os olhos para o fenecido; mesmo que quisesse atacá-lo, não conseguiria ter muito sucesso – ou os guardas o escutariam, ou ele seria facilmente subjugado pelo fenecido. Qualquer aproximação bruta terminaria com ele _morto_ – e, pensando bem, ele não queria morrer antes de cumprir sua promessa.

“Quem é _você_?” O magíster sussurrou.

O shal’dorei virou-se para ele, o rosto parecendo aliviado por ele ter dito alguma coisa depois de tanto silêncio. Haemath podia jurar que ele havia sorrido.

Outra sensação desagradável: quando alguém o conhece, mas você não se lembra de onde.

Antes que o mago o perguntasse como ele o havia achado ou por que o estava ajudando, o fenecido pegou sua bolsa do chão, sem muita delicadeza, e foi até ele, ajoelhando-se a seu lado e estendendo-lhe a mão, palma voltada para cima, por onde luzes violetas fracas saíram de seus dedos e formaram o desenho de um lírio – _o Lírio Crepuscular_.

“Você ajudou eu e minha irmã alguns meses atrás, nos dando vinho arcano.” Ele respondeu logo depois, sendo que suas palavras ainda eram meio confusas. “Se não fosse por você e Vanthir, nós estaríamos mortos.”

Haemath lembrou-se de algo do tipo, quando Vanthir havia lhe pedido ajuda para distribuir vinho arcano.

_Engene? Não... Clotaire?_

“Agora, eu gostaria de retribuir a gentileza.”

_D... Começa com D..._

“Donaten.” Haemath lembrou-se, embora a muito custo. O fenecido sorriu, contente por ver que não foi esquecido.

“Levarei você até Shal’aran. Sylgrin e Thalyssra estão te procurando faz tempo.”

_Por quanto tempo?_

Haemath colocou a mão na cintura novamente e seus dedos nada encontraram. A falta da espada do príncipe preocupava-lhe.

“Onde ela está?” Ele perguntou, ríspido.

“Quem?” O shal’dorei olhou-o, seu tom genuinamente de dúvida.

“ _Felo’melorn_.” O sin’dorei respondeu e, ao observar o rosto do fenecido, que procurava algum sentido entre as palavras, ele tornou a dizer. “Minha espada.”

“Eu o encontrei aqui, já inconsciente, faz algumas horas. Eu não sei.” Ele respondeu calmo e sincero, enquanto Haemath começava a ficar agitado.

Lembranças vagas retornavam:

Ele comprando vinho e cristais arcanos – _a Felo’melorn estava com ele_ ;

Ele entrando na casa da viúva do lapidador, e encontrando seu corpo já sem vida há várias horas – _não, isso foi antes de ele gastar seu pagamento por ter assassinado o marido dela_ ;

Depois ele escondendo-se no beco após depletar todo o seu mana – _já sem a Felo’melorn_ ;

A caverna com o túmulo do lapidador... O vinho, os cristais, e a espada...

...Estava na caverna. Não poderia estar em outro lugar.

“Eu preciso dela.” Ele sibilou e tentou levantar-se novamente, escorando-se na parede e quase desabando no chão, se não fosse por Donaten, segurando-o antes que ele caísse.

“Você não irá a lugar nenhum neste estado. Está em abstinência.”

 _Eu sei, eu sei_ , pensou Haemath, impaciente, observando seu segundo fracasso.

Donaten olhava-o preocupado. Depois de ajudá-lo a ficar de pé, ele tirou de sua bolsa um pequeno cristal de mana e estendeu-o a Haemath.

Embora energia não possuísse _cheiro_ , Haemath respirou fundo, como se houvesse sentido algum. Ele sentia a fraca energia que o pequeno cristal emanava atingir sua pele, invisível, atravessando seus poros. Seus olhos automaticamente caíram sobre a pequena pedra, o brilho verde tornando-se mais vivo. Seus lábios ficaram secos. A vontade _crescia_.

E era _insuportável_.

Sua dependência era vergonhosa, mas ele a tinha a tanto tempo que não se importava mais – como a muitas outras coisas. A necessidade de energia falava muito mais forte do que seu orgulho e puxava Haemath em sua direção. Se ele não estivesse tão cansado e fraco, teria avançado sobre o shal’dorei e tirado o cristal de sua mão.

“Você precisará disso se quiser andar--"

“ _Eu sei_.” Haemath cortou-lhe, pensamentos finalmente ditos, mantendo os olhos verdes fixos no cristal de mana como se o fenecido não estivesse entre os dois.

As feições de Donaten endureceram e seus olhos estreitaram, não em desconfiança, mas em receio. Aquele elfo estava muito além da linha do vício... e a energia que ele emanava... Não era somente arcana. Era arcano e... _algo mais_.

Ele conhecia esse “algo mais”.

“Por favor.” Haemath continuou, respirando fundo, as negras sobrancelhas altas em seu cenho e a mandíbula cerrada para evitar falar mais do que queria.

O shal’dorei estendeu-lhe o cristal e o mago tentou pegá-lo, mas seu braço vacilou e caiu pesado em seu colo – dando-lhe uma estranha sensação de _déja vù_.

 “Eu não sei por que um campeão de Thalyssra buscaria se drogar em um beco...” Donaten aproximou-se, um pouco impaciente; segurou o queixo do elfo e abriu sua boca com facilidade e, ao mesmo tempo, delicadeza, e colocou o pequeno cristal debaixo da língua do elfo – como se oferecer mana a elfos debilitados fosse a rotina dos fenecidos. Haemath fechou a mandíbula assim que ele o soltou, sentindo o cristal se dissolver em sua boca e pequenos fragmentos estalarem por baixo de seus dentes. A dor lancinante da adrenalina bateu em seu cérebro, para logo ir deixando-o mais leve.

Ele fechou os olhos. A dor da abstinência havia passado, mas seu orgulho permanecia ferido.

“Eles deveriam ter avisado que usar mana é perigoso. Não é recreativo.”

“Eu sei.” Haemath repetiu, como se essas duas palavras fossem as duas únicas que ele conseguia dizer; ou o fenecido achava que ele era um completo arrogante, ou um completo imbecil. “Não é a primeira vez que eu faço essas coisas, e eu não sou nenhum jovem inconsequente buscando diversão. Não precisa se preocupar comigo.”

 _Eu não sou digno de preocupação alheia._ Haemath pensava que o tempo do fenecido poderia ser mais bem gasto preocupando-se com outro, ou com si mesmo, e não com ele.

“Quem você é, então?” Donaten perguntou, desafiador, querendo descobrir algo mais do elfo além do fato de ele tê-lo ajudado e, meses depois, ter se drogado até o coma em um beco, entre inimigos.

 _Um velho inconsequente,_ Haemath pensou, e teria rido consigo mesmo se não estivesse tão debilitado.

“Um mago.”

“Isso até _eu_ sei.” Donaten respondeu, rindo. “Um mago reconhece o outro.” Ele passou um braço por trás do elfo cujo rosto começava a recuperar a cor, e ajudou-o a levantar.

“Um mago que precisa de um pouco mais de mana do que a maioria.” Haemath continuou, mas Donaten não parecia nem um pouco intimidado por seu tom ríspido. Pelo contrário, ele estava se divertindo. Para a sorte de Haemath, ou então, por familiaridade, Donaten considerou-o como sendo um _completo arrogante_ – o que é tão comum entre os magos, que sua rispidez era como se sentir na Academia.

Antes de saírem do beco, Haemath conjurou seu disfarce, a muito custo de suas energias recém-recuperadas, sentindo-se tonto e sendo apoiado por Donaten. O fenecido cobriu o rosto com o capuz sujo pelo uso e, em seguida, lambeu os dedos da mesma mão a qual havia segurado o cristal, não querendo desperdiçar um fragmento sequer. Logo em seguida, conjurou sua própria ilusão. A silhueta e o rosto do shal’dorei em nada alteraram – mudar sua aparência custaria demais do jovem mago fenecido –, mas suas roupas se refizeram sobre seu corpo, ganhando cores limpas, violeta e branco claros, revelando aquilo que o sin’dorei havia imaginado antes: trajes de tecido de um nobre shal’dorei.

“Precisamos pegar minha espada.” O sin’dorei sussurrou, vasculhando em sua memória onde poderia tê-la deixado, até que a imagem da lápide do joalheiro tornou à sua mente. “Eu devo tê-la deixado em uma caverna perto da saída sul da cidade.”

“Então primeiro seguiremos para lá.”

Donaten, percebendo a dificuldade do sin’dorei em andar corretamente sozinho, segurou seu falso braço disfarçado e passou-o por seu ombro, ajudando-o a andar pelas ruas suramarianas, a passos lentos demais para um elfo com pressa em recuperar seu artefato. Filhos da noite, nobres provavelmente, olhavam a dupla enquanto eles passavam aos trôpegos. Alguns, na maioria os guardas, os olhavam sem interesse e logo voltavam a atenção à sua patrulha; outros, riam em pequenas rodas de fofoca, pensando o que os dois deviam ter feito para estarem naquele estado.

Dois filhos da noite andando trôpegos em Suramar, próximo ao escurecer – uma visão deselegante, mas não completamente incomum.

“O que ainda não entendi é...” Donaten cochichou para Haemath, voltando ao assunto, para sua infelicidade – _ótimo, ele gosta de conversar._   “...por que um mago, e um mago que não é um Filho da Noite, precisaria de tanto mana?”

Haemath quase tropeçou, jogando seu peso sobre o fenecido como forma de vingança.

“Porque este mago não tem muita paciência para perguntas intrusivas.” Ele rosnou, tentando soar ameaçador, mas não parecendo mais do que uma raposa de Llothien teimosa.

Donaten riu, e há muito tempo Haemath não ouvia isso.

Riso leve e despreocupado.

O elfo sangrento suspirou alto.

“Me desculpe. Eu não quis me intrometer.” Disse Donaten com a voz mais calma e cínica de Azeroth, ainda com o sorriso no rosto. “Não há segundas intenções aqui. Eu apenas gostaria de entender o que levaria o herói que nos ajudará a depor Elisande a se esconder nos becos de Suramar, usando cristais de mana.”

_Aquela viagem seria longa._

Haemath levantou uma sobrancelha, e se surpreendeu por ter força o suficiente para isso.

“Isso realmente não é da sua conta.” Retrucou Haemath, impaciente.

“Você poderia ter falado com Thalyssra. Ou nos pedir. Nós te ajudaríamos.”

Haemath não queria ajuda; queria ficar bem longe de todos, correr o risco de ser pego e ter de lutar até a morte, levando algumas almas consigo.

Seu rosto havia fechado completamente e seus olhos voltaram a brilhar, esverdeados, de raiva. Ele quase respondeu com um pouco mais de grosseria, se não tivesse percebido que o sorriso leve havia esmaecido do rosto de Donaten.

“Você estava desmaiado muito perto do Baluarte. Eu não te conheço... mas diria que você tentou ir até Elisande _sozinho_.”

Haemath apenas observou o jovem fenecido. Seus olhos estavam sem brilho; não demonstravam desafiá-lo ou menosprezá-lo. Ele apenas não media palavras; ia direto ao ponto. Seu braço o envolvia com firmeza junto a seu corpo, deixando-o completamente vulnerável – se Haemath quisesse enfiar uma caneta entre suas costelas, ele conseguiria sem esforço.

Donaten tinha consciência disso... mas, por algum motivo, estava certo de que o sin’dorei não o faria.

E aquela certeza incomodava Haemath.

Donaten realmente parecia preocupado com ele. Um _estranho_. Um forasteiro. A mistura de confiança e preocupação o deixava com um gosto amargo na boca, e ele queria saber o _por quê._

Ele voltou seus olhos novamente ao rosto do shal’dorei e seus olhos violetas.

Donaten percebeu que ele o encarava. O silêncio – e ausência de xingamentos – diziam-lhe que ele havia acertado... e tocado em uma ferida que o elfo não queria deixar exposta.

“Se ajudar em alguma coisa... Saiba que você não está sozinho.”

As palavras, por algum motivo, surpreenderam Haemath. Não porque era uma verdade que o sin’dorei afastava... Mas porque, lá no fundo, o shal’dorei parecia estar _decepcionado_ com ele.

O gosto amargo se tornou mais forte.

_Deveria dar uma chance àquele jovem shal’dorei?_

Ele queria agradecê-lo... Pelas palavras, pela ajuda... Mas não encontrou forças para dizer aquela simples palavra de agradecimento. Ao invés disso, permaneceu mudo, observando o fenecido, até que sua cabeça pesou e ele pôs-se a observar os dois pares de pés que andavam lentamente pelas ruas.

“O que aconteceu naquele dia?” Foi a primeira pergunta que lhe veio à cabeça, para quer o silêncio fosse preenchido novamente. O rapaz parecia gostar de falar, e a voz dele o tranquilizava de uma forma... estranha.

“Qual?” Donaten respondeu e, embora Haemath não estivesse observando seu rosto, sabia que por trás das palavras, o fenecido voltava a sorrir.

“Aquele em que eu o encontrei desacordado, e lhe dei vinho arcano.”

A inversão de papéis ria na cabeça de Haemath como uma doce ironia, mas o sorriso havia sumido novamente – logo quando o sin’dorei estava começando a ficar acostumado com ele.

“Bom... eu...” Donaten tentou começar, mas sua voz parecia ter falhado.

Haemath virou-se para ele, com dificuldade, e viu que o brilho fraco em seus olhos demonstrava uma imensa tristeza. Ele amaldiçoou sua pergunta, mas o fenecido continuou a contar sua história, como se a necessidade de se abrir ao sin’dorei fosse aquilo que faltasse para que ele percebesse o quão absurdas têm sido suas atitudes até então.

“Depois que o bruxo e seus demônios chegaram, muitos magísteres ficaram contra Elisande. Muitos foram perseguidos e mortos.” Agora Donaten não o encarava, mas à rua a sua frente. “Meus pais foram os primeiros.”

Haemath começou a sentir um aperto em seu peito, e não sabia se deveria interromper o fenecido, ou deixá-lo continuar.

“Quem cuidou de mim e de minha irmã, então, foi nosso irmão mais velho. Ele já era um magíster. Era um excelente mago, na verdade... Dedicado ao que fazia, adorava lecionar e estudar... Que nem nossos pais. Mas ele sempre foi fechado, meio cabeça-dura... e _incrivelmente_ arrogante.” Um sorriso nostálgico formou-se em seu rosto e seus olhos brilharam brevemente com a lembrança. Haemath havia percebido que elas eram carregadas com o amor que ele sentia para seu irmão, e aquilo, por algum motivo, doeu. “Acho que isso é comum a todos eles.”

Quando voltou a si, percebeu que o fenecido lhe lançava um olhar divertido, e sorria não para suas lembranças, mas para ele.

“O seu jeito me lembra um pouco dele.”

A indireta havia sido feita com a melhor das intenções, mas o sin’dorei sentiu como se seu estômago estivesse embrulhando.

“Meu irmão adorava lecionar... mas odiava a política que vinha acompanhada do título. Tentava se afastar dos posicionamentos dos outros magísteres frente à Elisande.”

 _O shal’dorei não tinha noção do quão parecidos os dois eram,_ Haemath pensou.

“Como eles já sabiam que nossos pais eram contra a aliança com a Legião, e que meu irmão não se posicionava a favor de Elisande... Eu conheço meu irmão; ele _sabia_ que aquela magia era _errada_. Ele se afastou e... e eles... eles deram como s-se... se fosse... _oposição_. Fomos perseguidos também, então nos escondemos...”

Donaten parou de falar para observar a rua com mais atenção, como sua ação quisesse reforçar as palavras.

“Era comum que ele desaparecesse por alguns dias... Ou estava ajudando Vanthir, ou estava buscando vinho arcano para nós, roupas, essas coisas... Mas já... já haviam se passado _semanas_.”

Sua voz embargava cada vez mais.

“Pouco antes daquele dia, nós descobrimos o que havia acontecido com ele.”

Haemath sentia que o braço que o envolvia apertava-o com força, e os dedos segurando sua mão, sobre seu ombro, apertavam-na.

“Eles prenderam meu irmão, junto com muitos outros, e o privaram de energia, por semanas. Quando boatos do Lírio Crepuscular surgiram, eles... eles começaram a... t-torturar... todos eles... tentando tirar o máximo de informações...”

O brilho púrpura ficava intenso com a fúria que surgia no rosto do jovem mago.

“Eu estava na rua com Izolda--"

“Izolda é a sua irmã? A mesma que estava com você aquele dia?” Ele perguntou, não querendo deixar que o shal’dorei pensasse que ele estava falando para as paredes.

“S-sim... Minha irmã. Ela estava comigo quando os soldados saíram do Baluarte, c-carregando carruagens d-de... de...”

“Donaten... não precisa me dizer mais nada.” Haemath falou, olhando para seus olhos púrpuros. Ele queria interromper aquilo.

“N-não.” Ele falou sob o capuz, sua voz estava completamente rouca, enfurecida, mas nem uma lágrima sequer caía de seu rosto. “Quando eu vi que entre eles estava o meu irmão, eu congelei. Nós acreditávamos que ele estava apenas fugindo, talvez tivesse arranjado algum refúgio. Mas que estava _vivo_. Eu disse isso para a Izolda... Mas quando ela viu o corpo dele... Não parecia nem mais nosso irmão, d-de... tão desfigurado qu--...”

Donaten soltou um longo e doloroso suspiro.

“Ela saiu correndo em sua direção, e eu tive que segurá-la, para que eles não nos vissem. Não pudemos nem o _enterrar_ direito. Eles devem tê-lo jogado numa cova, junto com os outros.”

O brilho enfurecido permanecia debaixo do capuz, iluminando todo o rosto do fenecido, contraído em raiva e tristeza.

“Com o sumiço do meu irmão, eu procurei com Vanthir para conseguir algum vinho arcano, mas estava cada vez mais difícil... Então passei a roubar.” Ele baixou os olhos. Estava envergonhado. “Eu não sou como o meu irmão. Não sou... _forte_.”

Foi como uma alfinetada no coração de Haemath. _Como ele não havia percebido a semelhança até agora?_

“Então aquele dia... eu esqueci de me cuidar.” Ele disse, e foi a primeira vez que ele sorriu depois de tanto tempo. “O pouco que conseguia eu dava à Izolda.”

“Obrigado.” O sin’dorei disse, sussurrado, finalmente encontrando forças.

Donaten o olhou confuso; Haemath percebia que seus olhos brilhavam rapidamente, sempre que ele assim o ficava.

“Por me ajudar. Por... por ajudar sua irmã. Você...”

Haemath pensou bem se deveria continuar, mas o elfo o estava ajudando ali, praticamente carregando-o por Suramar inteira, então dizer algumas palavras animadoras não iria fazer mal a nenhum dos dois.

“Você parece ser uma boa pessoa. É difícil encontrar alguém assim.”

Haemath sabia o quão _difícil_ era.

Ele esperou que o shal’dorei sorrisse... Mas ele permaneceu com o rosto sério, e um brilho fraco nos olhos.

“Você _precisa_ nos ajudar.” Donaten disse.

E _aquilo_ doía mais ainda em seu peito.

“Izolda acredita que o Lírio Crepuscular pode derrubar Elisande e nos recuperar. É questão de tempo até Elisande me encontrar e eu... eu não quero que as esperanças dela morram.”

 _Eu não quero deixa-la sozinha, nas ruas, para definhar,_ foi o que Haemath escutou.

O shal’dorei subitamente parou, e Haemath somente não desequilibrou e tropeçou porque os longos braços de pele violeta ainda o seguravam com firmeza. Os olhos falsos da ilusão do sin’dorei encaravam os olhos púrpuros do fenecido, que o olhavam fixamente, com seriedade.

Ele arrepiou-se com a intensidade daquele olhar. Era o que fazia aquele gosto amargo voltar...

As esperanças de Izolda estavam em Donaten, quem a fazia acreditar que tudo iria melhorar.

E as esperanças de Donaten... estavam _nele._

Haemath tentava ao máximo levar a sério as palavras do fenecido, que ele não estava _sozinho_... mas não deixava de sentir o peso que aquele olhar trazia com ele. Como se ele fosse o único capaz de impedir Legião – ele até pensava nisso, quando seu ego inflava, mas depois lembrava-se que nem em seu passado havia impedido Kil’jaeden sozinho.

Aquilo o angustiava, porque era algo que ele _não queria_. Ele não queria passar por aquilo de novo. Não queria ter _aquela_ responsabilidade.

O sin’dorei apenas baixou a cabeça, deixando-se levar por seu cansaço, e evitando o olhar púrpuro que ele sentia queimar sua nuca, sem saber o que esses olhos lhe diriam. Ele sentiu o corpo empurrando-o para que andassem, e cambaleou para acompanhar os passos. Parecia mais difícil agora; ele estava mais tonto, e sua língua coçava com o gosto amargo, assim como seu rosto. Conforme o efeito do cristal diminuía, ele dava lugar à culpa e àquele aperto no peito que sentia desde que se colocaram a andar.

O sin’dorei conhecia a sede. Tão bem quanto os fenecidos. Ele a sentiu a milênios atrás, e a sentiu a dez anos atrás, e a sente havia _meses_ desde que havia pisado naquela cidade exaustivamente pomposa e corrompida – corrompida por demônios, por líderes, por sangue inocente semeando a rua como chuva. A sede agora estava tão presente que agora era _parte_ dele, como um traço de uma personalidade ruim que se tenta esconder, mas sempre escapa quando se está distraído – _talvez a sede fosse parte dele muito antes de ele tornar-se um simples magíster_.

Mas aquilo que ele sentia no momento não era a sede... Até _poderia_ ser, mas tinha algo mais, além da uma necessidade genérica por magia pela qual tantos elfos já passaram, filhos da noite ou de sangue...

Aquilo era algo mais profundo e pessoal...

 _...Pelo Sol, estaria ele começando_ gostar _daquele shal’dorei?_

As sobrancelhas alvas da ilusão franziram no cenho do elfo, em uma expressão que refletia o que o elfo sobre ela sentia – _dor._

Mas não a dor _física_ – por grande parte das dores físicas poderem ser revertidas, serem curadas e, quem sabe, deixarem uma cicatriz pouco atraente para lembrar seu dono dos azares da vida. A dor que Haemath sentia não deixaria cicatrizes, mas feridas abertas, prontas para serem cutucadas.

Era a dor da _perda_.

Era a dor por ver aqueles que você mais se importa, mais ama, _definharem_ diante de seus olhos; por ter perdido tantas pessoas que não havia mais lágrimas para derramar; por achar ter visto seus rostos na rua, por _jurar_ que havia ouvido suas vozes ao seu lado; por sonhar com essas vozes para depois abrir os olhos e perceber que não eram elas, que era impossível que fossem.

Era a dor do peso sufocante da responsabilidade pela vida e pelo bem estar de alguém querido. Era saber que seu mundo _acabaria_ se esse alguém sofresse.

Era a dor por querer desistir e não poder, e sentir-se culpado, nos momentos mais frágeis e insuportáveis das recaídas, por pensar dessa forma tão egoísta.

Era a dor que ele sentia por sentir medo, por sentir culpa...

Medo em _fracassar_ , em decepcionar esse alguém.

Culpa por _ainda estar vivo_.

_Todos se foram. Por que ele ainda estava vivo?_

Algo incomodou o sin’dorei naquele momento. Uma lembrança turva, misturada entre várias outras, de forma que ele não sabia se era recente ou passada ou um sonho.

Seu estômago embrulhava de novo.

Os olhos concentrados de Donaten, rastreavam a rua à sua frente, escondidos por um elegante capuz de linho branco e limpo, um luxo que contrastava com o semblante feroz do rosto do fenecido. Haemath não conseguia desviar seu olhar daqueles olhos violetas, de fraco brilho sob as sombras, por mais que a vertigem rodasse ladrilhos, transeuntes e postes. Os olhos de Donaten transmitiam firmeza. Pareciam inabaláveis, mesmo por seu sofrimento, por suas palavras pesadas.

Aqueles olhos estavam tão obstinados a não deixar que outros vissem neles sua dor...

Ele já havia visto esse olhar antes...

...Ele lembrava-se de Donaten. Era o fenecido que estava na sarjeta, depois que ele havia matado Lespin – _devia ser depois disso, a sede não permitia que ele mantivesse os pensamentos coesos_. Ele lembrava-se da sarjeta, da sede, de olhos estreitos à deriva da boa vontade de alguém em dar-lhe algum mana. Seu braço estava estendido, mas seus olhos o encaravam sem esperar nada...

...o encaravam com _firmeza_.

Haemath estremeceu novamente. Donaten puxou-o para perto de si, certo de que o elfo estava com frio.

E o elfo não conseguia parar de tremer.

Olhos verdes brilhavam com nervosismo e olhavam aqueles olhos púrpuros; os olhos púrpuros olharam-no de volta, confusos novamente, seu brilho oscilando conforme se moviam rapidamente.

_Ele já havia visto esse olhar antes..._

O mago viu neles seu próprio reflexo, surpreso por não conseguir ver a si mesmo, mas à sua ilusão.

Um disfarce para esconder sua dor e fingir ser alguém que ele não era.

 _Qual a necessidade de manter essa fachada?_ Ele pegou se perguntando, sendo arrastado com seus pensamentos.

_Por que ele não queria lhe contar o que estava se passando? Seu príncipe não confiava mais em seu conselheiro? Em seu guardião?_

_Em seu amigo?_

_Aliás, o que eles eram, os dois?_

Haemath encarou o shal’dorei em seus olhos confusos, e o shal’dorei encarou-o de volta...

...E seus olhos preocupados ardiam em um fogo esverdeado.

 

~~~~~

 

_“Levante-se, Haemath. Precisamos seguir o caminho”._

Talvez seu cálculo para o cristal estivesse errado, embora Donaten tivesse quase certeza de que aquele mago era uma esponja ambulante de mana. O elfo pálido em seus braços havia desmaiado novamente, depois de ficar encarando-o como um lunático, como se sua mente estivesse em outro lugar _bem_ , longe.

Ele continuava tremendo, e aquilo preocupava o jovem mago. Não por ser um sinal claro de abstinência...

...mas por estarem no _meio_ da rua.

A sorte deles era que o chão escurecia sob os dois pares de pés. As duas luas banhavam os elfos, mas a luz suave do brilho minguante não os atingia, fazendo com que eles não passassem de vultos cambaleantes nas ruas. A saída de Suramar não estava tão longe, e poucos shal’dorei costumavam andar por aquela área e àquela hora.

Poucos _civis_ – porque os sentinelas ainda patrulhavam.

Donaten sabia que a sorte não duraria muito. Outros dois vultos aproximavam-se na direção deles, sem pressa, como se já soubessem o que encontrariam – dois shal’dorei perfeitamente ordinários e embriagados.

A sombra de suas armas expostas entregava que se tratava de dois sentinelas shal’dorei.

Donaten olhou para eles, e depois olhou para o mago desacordado. Seu coração acelerou.

“Haemath, _acorde_!” Ele sussurrou, atrevendo-se a bater no rosto do elfo – e sabendo o risco que corria.

_Melhor o mago não saber que ele havia feito isso._

Suas orelhas cobertas captaram uma risada vinda dos dois guardas.

Haemath abriu os olhos, confuso, ainda não totalmente desperto. Se sua confusão não fosse _adorável,_ Donaten já o teria largado na rua há muito tempo. O elfo olhou para ele e seus olhos verdes automaticamente seguiram para os dois guardas shal’dorei se aproximando.

“Poupe suas energias para o disfarce. Deixe que eu falo com eles.” Donaten sussurrou em seu ouvido, um suspiro quente em sua orelha fria que fez com que ele estremecesse mais. O shal’dorei endireitou sua postura, mantendo Haemath erguido pelo braço falso sobre seu ombro, tornando os dois elfos supostamente embriagados mais apresentáveis para os sentinelas.

“Boa noite, senhores.” Disse Donaten aos guardas, com voz fingida.

“Parece que está boa mesmo...” Zombou a sentinela, uma elfa alta e de voz aparentemente calma, apoiando sua alabarda no chão com um baque agudo da ponta de metal. Haemath mantinha a cabeça caída para frente, conseguido ver apenas os seus pés e a ponta da alabarda, mas Donaten olhava-a no rosto, mostrando estar despreocupado.

“Vocês dois se importariam em nos dizer o que fazem a esta hora nas ruas, e neste... estado?” O outro guarda shal’dorei, mais alto, disse com voz naturalmente grave e intimidadora –  _foi ele quem havia rido_ , pensou Donaten –, apontando para os dois de cima a baixo.

Haemath conseguia ver apenas suas botas, mas nenhuma alabarda – suas espadas translúcidas estavam presas em sua cintura.

Ele então se lembrou de sua espada – e lembrou-se que não poderia conjurar as Chamas da Fênix.

“Ora! Dois filhos da noite não podem mais sair e beber nesta cidade?” A voz de Donaten, propositalmente divertida, ainda não parecia o suficiente para convencer os dois.

“Atrevido demais para meu gosto... _mago_.” A elfa analisou Donaten da cabeça aos pés, enquanto o homem encarava Haemath com curiosidade e desconfiança, deixando o shal’dorei fenecido desconfortável quanto ao que ele deveria estar pensando.

“Revelem-se.” Comandou o elfo, de braços cruzados, sem tirar os olhos do sin’dorei. Haemath quase sentia sua nuca arder.

“Pois bem...” Donaten abaixou o capuz lentamente, concentrando-se para que o fraco disfarce em sua aparência permanecesse ativo. “Meu nome é Don. E este é meu amigo... hm... Haema.”

Haemath abriu os olhos na mesma hora, como se tivesse levado um choque. Suas sobrancelhas falsamente alvas levantaram altas demais até mesmo para um filho da noite. A tontura, claro, passou instantaneamente, como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido jogado sobre ele.

Donaten fez questão de endireitar a postura do “amigo”, que agora estava com a cabeça erguida e encarando-o com surpresa, enquanto ele tentava disfarçar seu nítido desconforto.

Ele já não mais sabia se o elfo estava fingindo ou delirando, mas se aquilo não convencesse que pelo menos um dele estava bêbado, nada mais convenceria.

 _Ele é louco._ Donaten pensou. _Esse homem é louco, e instável, e onde Thalyssra estava com a cabeça quando pediu ajuda a ele??_

“Estamos voltando de um pequeno baile social. Nada demais, senhores...”

A elfa aproximou-se de Donaten, queixo levantado e olhos fixos em seu rosto.

 “Seu rosto pálido demais. O vinho arcano está em falta?”

“Não são todos que podem esbanjar de vinho arcano esses dias, não é mesmo? Além do mais, alguém tinha que levar este aqui para casa.” Donaten acenou na direção de Haemath e deu um leve tapa em seu peito. O elfo ainda olhava-o espantado, como se houvesse visto um fantasma. Seu peito levantava e abaixava em seus braços, evidenciando-lhe que ele respirava rápido. Sua cabeça tombou, de cansaço. “Ele sempre exagera quando--"

“E este aqui, ele não fala?” O sentinela shal’dorei zombou, interrompendo-o. Ele descruzou os braços e aproximou-se de Haemath, segurando o ombro do elfo disfarçado pelas vestes, a fim de chamar sua atenção e ver se ele mostrava um pouco mais de respeito frente às autoridades.

O sin’dorei levantou o falso olhar violeta. Na mesma hora, o sorriso do guarda se desfez, sendo substituído por olhos estreitos e uma suspeita muito maior.

“Espere um momento...” Sua voz foi mais rouca do que antes, e seus olhos arregalaram em resolução. Ao mesmo tempo, Donaten adotou uma postura mais defensiva, decidindo o que seria menos pior; permanecer em seu lugar ou sair correndo, com um elfo semiacordado em seus braços...

...Ou sair correndo e abandonar aquele lunático ali mesmo – uma ideia tentadora, mas ele não faria isso.

A shal’dorei sentinela olhou para o companheiro; depois, para Haemath.

“Uma ilusão!” Ela gritou e tirou sua alabarda do chão, erguendo-a em defesa.

“O que você está escondend--" O guarda rosnou, mas sua frase fora interrompida quando uma barreira de fogo ergueu-se entre ele e o shal’dorei – agora não mais um _shal’dorei_ , mas um esquisito elfo pálido de olhos verdes e estatura bem mais baixa. Donaten afastou-se, espantado, temendo queimar-se também. As chamas da barreira fulgurante incineraram a manga das vestes do sentinela, junto com sua pele violeta que agora adquiria um tom vermelho e queimado.

O guarda sibilou com a dor repentina, pego de surpresa. Querendo afastar seu braço do encontro direto com o fogo, ele foi obrigado a largar o elfo, mas não sem antes o empurrar para trás. Haemath caiu desajeitadamente no chão, com um baque direto de seu cotovelo no duro ladrilho de pedra e seus olhos verdes transitando entre o shal’dorei ferido prestes a se recompor e a shal’dorei que se preparava para atacar Donaten.

Ele praguejou a ausência de _Felo’melorn_. Teria de se virar sem suas Fênix.

Donaten parecia tentar conjurar alguma coisa, por seus lábios terem se movido pouco antes de ele ser interrompido por um pesado golpe da ponta do cabo rígido da alabarda, direto em seu nariz. O shal’dorei foi jogado de costas para o chão, sem ar.

Logo quando a sentinela mirava a parte _certa_ de sua arma – uma pesada e afiada lâmina de ferro – chamas subitamente irromperam de suas vestes pesadas e seu golpe vacilou. Donaten observou o feitiço do sin’dorei, não muito eficaz, dado suas poucas energias e a ausência de seu artefato, mas que havia sido o suficiente para lhe dar tempo de se levantar, sentindo que seu nariz havia quebrado e o sangue roxo-escuro escorrer por seu queixo, cuspindo-o no chão.

Quando Haemath voltou os olhos ao guarda ferido, ele estava bem mais próximo do que ele gostaria.

“ _Anath'ashar!_ ” Seu grito misturou-se ao assovio da lâmina da espada translúcida, por pouco não decepando sua orelha. A outra espada estava sendo segurada pela mão cuja carne estava exposta com a queimadura – para a sorte do mago sin’dorei, já que seu golpe não havia sido tão eficiente. Ele deu dois curtos e trôpegos passos para trás, e a lâmina raspou em suas vestes na altura do peito. O ar frio tocava a pele de seu tórax, a qual, por poucos centímetros, não havia sido lacerada pela lâmina translúcida.

Não havia distância nem tempo o suficiente para que ele pudesse conjurar algum feitiço; os golpes das espadas eram rápidos, e Haemath cansava a cada vez que era obrigado a desviar e recuar. De canto de olho, ele observava Donaten fazer o mesmo, desviando dos golpes habilidosos da elfa. Ela era rápida, mas o fenecido conseguia com facilidade desviar dos golpes.

Em sua mão, Haemath observou uma pequena adaga – _ao menos ele tem uma arma,_ ele pensou, mas sua oponente estava cada vez mais próxima com sua arma de haste.

_E, por ser uma arma de haste, melhor estando próxima._

No meio do golpe, Donaten deu um passo à frente e segurou a haste da alabarda, fechando seus dedos a poucos centímetros da ponta de ferro afiada. A sentinela tentou chutar o elfo, mas ele havia sido rápido, e desviou.

Mais um passo, e ele não pensou muito; cravou a adaga no pescoço da elfa.

Sim... Donaten havia lutado. Teve que aprender uma coisa ou duas depois que passou a viver nas ruas, para se defender e a sua irmã. Principalmente depois que seu irmão havia sumido. Aquela adaga, seu irmão havia lhe dado justamente para quando ele não estivesse por perto. Provavelmente, era roubada.

Ele sempre a mantinha consigo; dava-lhe uma sensação de segurança.

Por diversas vezes ele havia sido espancado; por guardas que o confundiam com qualquer outro fenecido viciado, por vendedores de vinho que o pegavam roubando; por os outros filhos da noite, bêbados, que ofereciam alguns cristais em troca de uma briga, tratando-o como um cão de rinhas...

...em nenhuma dessas situações ele viu necessidade de empunhar a adaga para se defender – ele simplesmente aguentava até que os outros se cansassem de socá-lo ou chutá-lo.

Ajudar Thalyssra e o Lírio Crepuscular era uma tarefa de risco... ele sabia desses riscos, mas a ideia de ter que lutar por sua vida nunca lhe pareceu tão real como agora.

Ele nunca imaginou que teria que usar aquela adaga.

Ele havia brigado. Defendido a irmã. Roubado mana. Apanhado...

...Mas ele nunca havia _matado._

Ao retirar a adaga de seu pescoço, o sangue caiu quente em seus dedos, seguido do corpo da sentinela, o qual desabou de joelhos ao chão. Ela largou a alabarda e levou as mãos ao pescoço, numa tentativa inútil de evitar que o sangue se esvaísse, mas ele jorrava entre seus dedos, pulsando compassadamente. Ela olhava assustada para o fenecido, parado à sua frente com a adaga ensanguentada na mão, tão assustado quanto ela.

O grito mudo da elfa shal’dorei, sufocada por seu próprio sangue, havia atraído a atenção dos dois elfos. Haemath havia ficado tão surpreso quanto os dois; ele não imaginava que o jovem teria coragem nem capacidade de fazer aquilo.

Já o sentinela não estava apenas surpreso – estava furioso.

“ _Não!!!_ ” O sentinela rosnou ainda mais grave, desviando o olhar e dando tempo o suficiente para Haemath conjurar outra bola de fogo – fraca para matá-lo, mas forte o suficiente para fazer que o calor o incomodasse e ele largasse suas espadas, já manchadas de sangue.

O guarda xingou Donaten antes de xingar Haemath e voltar-se para ele.

“Suas energias acabaram, _elfo._ ” Suas palavras de desprezo, misturadas com raiva, eram voltadas ao sin’dorei. “O que você irá fazer agora, me bater--"

Ele não esperava que Haemath fosse _realmente_ bater nele. Com um golpe mal-calculado, mas certeiro, o punho fechado do mago atingiu a mandíbula do shal’dorei com um sonoro estalo – tanto da mandíbula deslocada como de sua mão. Com certeza, ele havia fraturado alguma coisa.

Haemath surpreendentemente havia se mantido em pé, soltou um sibilo de dor entredentes. O sentinela caiu desnorteado no chão e, antes que ele pudesse se levantar, Donaten havia cravado a alabarda da falecida sentinela em suas costas, jogando seu peso sobre a lança.

Ambos os shal’dorei restantes ficaram de olhos arregalados. A lâmina afundava cada vez mais, até transpassar seu peito e estalar a ponta de ferro no chão, cobrindo-o com o sangue escuro que timidamente escorria entre a lâmina e sua carne. O guarda abriu a boca para gritar, mas não saiu nada a não ser o ar sendo expelido lentamente. Donaten largou a alabarda e o sentinela pôs-se de joelhos, observando a lâmina que saía de seu peito com nítido desespero. Ele tentando segurar a lâmina; foi um gesto automático que até ele sabia que não resultaria em nada. Sangue escorria de seus dedos, juntando-se ao que empoçava sua camisa e calça.

Haemath, a passos lentos e vacilantes, caminhou em direção ao elfo ajoelhado. Por ser alto, sua cabeça não estava muito abaixo de seu peito; o mago levantou as duas mãos, colocando-as uma de cada lado de sua cabeça do shal’dorei, o qual permanecia imóvel e ofegante, e segurou seu rosto com estranha delicadeza.

O sentinela observou-o, um olhar confuso e dolorido, não entendendo o que aquele gesto significaria.

Donaten observava os dois, lançando-lhes o mesmo olhar – _o que é que o elfo estava fazendo?_

_Seria um gesto de pena? De perdão? Algum ritual?_

Ao fundo, em meio à escuridão, eles ouviram passos rápidos e gritos de ordem. Os outros sentinelas deveriam ter ouvido o tumulto e agora se aproximavam, certos de que haviam sido invadidos pelos forasteiros e rebeldes.

“Eu prometo que será rápido.” Haemath sussurrou ao sentinela. Donaten estava longe demais para escutá-lo, mas observou seus lábios moverem-se e perguntou-se o que ele havia dito.

Haemath concentrou-se, olhos verdes fixos nos olhos púrpuros.

_Eu jurei que nunca mais faria isso._

_Eu jurei ao meu povo. Jurei no leito de meu príncipe que nunca mais me rebaixaria a este tipo de magia._

Seus olhos transitaram para Donaten, que os olhava em uma mistura de espanto e intriga.

_Ele pode me deixar aqui e se salvar. Eu poderia me sacrificar por esse jovem._

Ou ele poderia se sacrificar quando fosse _realmente_ necessário.

Encarando o fenecido em suas mãos, cuja respiração tornava-se cada vez mais lenta, Haemath respirou fundo. Tímidos filetes esverdeados pareciam sair da pele do sentinela e contornar os dedos de Haemath, envolver suas mãos, e subir por seus braços até sumirem em seu corpo.

O sentinela respirava rápido agora, engasgando-se no próprio sangue. Ele agitava-se, conforme o brilho esverdeado que envolvia as mãos do sin’dorei tornava-se mais intenso. Seu rosto estava completamente contraído em dor; ele tentou gritar, mas sem conseguir, permanecendo de boca aberta e cuspindo seu sangue.

Haemath respirava entredentes, concentrando-se para absorver todo o restante da energia que conseguisse. A ideia de que o sentinela já estaria condenado por seus ferimentos não lhe reconfortava – a magia que ele executava agora era perversa, era viciante e não o fazia ser nem um pouco melhor do que o mais baixo dos demônios do exército da Legião.

Era _transfusão de mana_. Uma transfusão aprimorada, por se tratar de uma criatura comum.

A linha entre o que ele estava fazendo agora e o que Gul’dan fazia era muito tênue, e ele tinha dúvidas quanto a se ele já havia ultrapassado ela ou não.

O corpo do shal’dorei tremia, mantido em sua posição apenas pela pesada alabarda transfixada em seu peito e pelas mãos do mago segurando seu rosto. Ele engasgava várias vezes, e o olhava assustado, mas ainda assim ele tentava dizer algumas palavras em shalassiano; algumas Haemath entendia, outras eram incompreensíveis.

Suas mãos agora saíram da lâmina para segurarem-se nas vestes de Haemath, que ignorava os dedos ensanguentados puxando-o, pedindo clemência, implorando para que ele parasse e deixasse-o morrer.

Nenhum daqueles shal’dorei sabia que tipo de magia era aquela. O sentinela não fazia _ideia_ do que estava acontecendo.

Assim como Donaten.

O fenecido via que o sentinela tentava se levantar, mas não tinha mais forças para fazê-lo. Sua pele parecia ficar mais escura e seca, e ele parecia mais magro.

Quando ele voltou-se para o mago à frente dele, a única coisa que ele via eram seus _olhos_.

Os olhos do mago forasteiro brilhavam fortes, como fogo líquido, repletos de energia. Até a pele do mago parecia estar mais corada. Rachaduras esverdeadas formavam-se por seu rosto e em seu pescoço, por onde seus cabelos não cobriam – foi então que Donaten percebeu que não eram rachaduras na pele, mas as veias por baixo dela, brilhando em tom verde claro.

Não era apenas a forma como aquela magia estava sendo executada, mas até o cheiro dela era estranho... como se fosse _proibida_.

Involuntariamente sua pele arrepiou-se.

_Era igual à magia dos demônios e bruxos de Elisande._

Os movimentos do sentinela ficavam mais letárgicos, até por fim cessarem, junto com o brilho esverdeado que o envolvia. Ele levantou o rosto, parecia envelhecido em muitos anos, contorcido de dor, e olhou para Haemath. Sua respiração agora estava mais lenta, inundada pelo sangue que preenchia seus pulmões e escorria por sua boca e narinas.

“ _Arash... f-falas..._ ” Suas palavras foram ditas sussurradas, com muita dificuldade, sangue lavando cada letra.

 

~~~~~  


Haemath afastou alguns passos do sentinela, que agora estava caído na poça de seu próprio sangue. Ele ajoelhou-se, levando a mão quebrada ao peito e pressionando-a com a outra mão. Sua luva começava a perder as dobras, conforme a mão inchava dentro dela, mas ela estava dormente e ele já não sentia dor nenhuma.

Na verdade, ele não sentia mais nada. A pouca magia que ele havia transfusionado do shal’dorei seria o suficiente para repor a energia perdida, mantê-lo de pé até acharem sua espada, e se defenderem do que quer que estivesse aproximando-se rapidamente na direção dos dois.

Suas orelhas voltaram-se para à rua, captando vários sons de passos abafados e gritos de alerta. Eles já estavam perto demais para que pudessem fugir.

O fenecido ainda observava-o, mudo. Provavelmente, em choque.

“Donaten...”

O jovem mago observava sem foco a sentinela caída de um lado, morta por ele, e o outro, caído à sua frente, cuja pele estava seca e escurecida, como se seu corpo tivesse envelhecido dez mil anos em um segundo só.

“Donaten...” Finalmente o shal’dorei olhou para Haemath, olhos púrpuros brilhando de medo e espanto, mas perdidos. “Precisamos ir. Você consegue me ajudar a levantar?”

O shal’dorei continuava parado, olhando-o em choque. Seu rosto se atreveu a descer para os cadáveres mais uma vez.

“Don...” Haemath suspirou. Àquela altura, o velho mago detestava proximidade. Não é como se ele quisesse se tornar um amigo _íntimo_ daquele elfo, mas ele já havia percebido que eles haviam se tornado estranhamente próximos um do outro, tendo trocado cristais de mana e seus momentos de fragilidade. O apelido iria bastar naquele momento, para trazer alguma calma ao jovem. “Não olhe para eles, olhe para _mim_.”

Donaten abaixou os ombros tensos e olhou de volta para o elfo de cabelos negros. Ele estranhou a voz calma e macia atual dele – até Haemath estranhou que ainda era capaz de ser paciente em uma hora dessas –, contrastando bastante com o tom severo e rouco de poucos minutos atrás...

...e com a aura _demoníaca_ que ele emanava depois de executar aquela magia vil.

“Eu preciso que você me ajude, Don. Me ajude a levantar.” Suas pernas estavam tão dormentes quanto sua mão, e sua cabeça girava – desta vez, por ele ter recebido mana demais em pouco tempo.

Os passos e gritos dos guardas estavam muito, muito pertos.

As feições do shal’dorei ficaram mais leves. Como se ele estivesse acordando de um sonho ruim, até despertar subitamente com um rápido estalo de dedos. Ouvindo os passos ao longe, ele foi rapidamente até Haemath, ajudando-o.

“Agora, eu preciso que você se afaste um pouco. Se eu cair, me segure. Certo?”

O shal’dorei engoliu em seco, e acenou com a cabeça, relutante.

“ _Certo?_ ” Ele repetiu. Queria uma resposta verbal, para ter certeza de que o fenecido não iria desmaiar ou vomitar em cima dele – duas situações com as quais ele não poderia lidar naquele momento.

“S-s... Sim. Sim.” Ele não tinha coragem de responder-lhe.

“Ótimo. Agora vire-se. Não olhe.” E o fenecido obedeceu-o sem pensar muito.

Haemath conversaria com ele depois; os guardas chegariam dentro de segundos.

Ele precisaria de bem menos tempo.

Com dificuldade, Haemath equilibrou-se de pé e levantou os braços, gesticulando ambas as mãos – ignorando a dor de uma delas, e obrigando-a a exercer os mínimos gestos de seu feitiço. Ele precisava de concentração, mas sabia que os gestos _certos,_ os movimentos _certos,_ eram igualmente importantes para a eficácia de seu feitiço.

Principalmente _aquele_ , em particular.

Os gritos de guerra dos guardas shal’dorei ficavam mais altos. Seu corpo esquentava. Sua respiração ganhava um compasso lento e calmo conforme ele se concentrava.

As palavras coçavam em seus lábios, mas ele seria paciente. Esperaria até que sentisse seu corpo inteiro coberto por suas chamas.

Ele inspirou profundamente.

Os guardas se aproximavam. Ele via cada bota pisando sobre os ladrilhos com um baque alto; via o brilho das luas reluzir em cada uma das lâminas, nas armaduras das montarias, nos olhos de cada sentinela. Seus rostos eram ferozes, risos debochados, zombando os dois elfos indefesos e desarmados.

A expressão de Haemath era imparcial, para não dizer _pacífica_.

Ele espirou e as palavras saíram sussurradas, como se ninguém mais pudesse escutá-las.

_“Felo’melorn.”_

Donaten deveria ficar de costas, mas... que mal faria dar uma olhada? Não era a primeira vez que o mago dizia aquelas palavras, com mesmo significado em shalassiano. Ele não havia inteiramente processado tudo o que ocorrera nos últimos minutos – as mortes, o sangue, aquela _magia._ Ele queria saber o que o mago iria fazer com os sentinelas que se aproximavam.

Quando ele o viu pela primeira vez, naquela sarjeta, alguns dias atrás, ele sabia que era um dos forasteiros disfarçados, dos que estavam ajudando o Lírio. Ele não deixou de comparar seu jeito ao do seu irmão... Porém, por baixo de sua casca fria e calejada, ele _sabia_ que o mago não era daquele jeito...

...Sua índole até agora se mostrava insensível, apática. Seus métodos eram duvidosos e perversos...

Vindo do mago, o pedido para que ele ficasse de costas _tinha_ um _motivo..._ mesmo assim, ele virou-se, como uma criança curiosa que não sabia medir o perigo em que se colocaria.

E arrependeu-se profundamente, lembrando-se que, às vezes, ignorância é uma benção.

Diante do pequeno mago, a alguns metros de distância, uma _imensa_ coluna de fogo desceu dos céus, formando-se a partir do nada, iluminando as ruas suramarianas, as árvores, os guardas e os magos, cortando o ar com um estrondo tão alto quanto o de um trovão.

E caindo _em cima_ dos sentinelas.

Ele havia ficado cego com o clarão inesperado. Fechou os olhos com força; não sabia se só estavam lacrimejando ou se ele havia começado a _chorar –_ uma coisa que ele não fazia já tinha muito tempo. Suas orelhas, incomodadas com o barulho, arquearam para trás em alerta. O estrondo que o golpe flamejante havia emitido ao cair foi ensurdecedor e o chão chegou a estremecer sob seus pés.

Sua audição voltava aos poucos. Donaten começou a escutar o que parecia ser uma... _conversa_? Conversas baixas, com várias vozes sussurrando entre si... Até perceber que não era uma conversa sussurrada, mas sim, _gritos desesperados_.

E depois dos gritos, veio o forte cheiro de carne e roupas queimadas.

Suas mãos tremiam, frias, mas ele as levou para rosto e enxugou os olhos, limpando lágrimas, fuligem e seu próprio sangue. Ele abriu-os devagar, procurando o que restava da rua depois do clarão de luz.

Havia muito menos guardas agora. Donaten percebeu que os gritos vinham dos guardas que recuavam – os que estavam logo atrás, que não foram pegos pela coluna de fogo, por algum milagre ou por muita sorte. Eles corriam desesperados, com as vestes chamuscadas e manassabres pegando fogo, assustados.

No local de impacto, não havia mais corpo algum. Restavam apenas esqueletos carbonizados, de elfos e de suas montarias, armas retorcidas e derretidas, pelos, presas e densas cinzas negras, as quais eram levadas pelo vento. De alguma forma, o chão continuava pegando fogo, mesmo que fosse feito de pedras lisas. As pedras pareciam ter derretido, ou então, quebrado com o impacto. Algumas folhas das árvores voavam ao vento, pegando fogo – poderiam ser folhas, assim como poderiam ser farrapos das roupas.

Alguns sentinelas mais azarados não pararam a tempo e foram empurrados pelos colegas de trás, caindo no círculo flamejante. O solado de suas botas derretia e grudava no ladrilho incandescente, e eles rolavam, desesperados, tentando escapar das chamas que envolviam seus corpos.

Outros já haviam parado de rolar.

Haemath deu dois passos trôpegos para trás, mas se manteve de pé. Por dentro, ele sorria satisfeito com o sucesso do feitiço, mas seu rosto ainda era impassível, uma incógnita. Eram apenas dois olhos verdes e brilhantes, bem abertos, como fogo vivo que iluminava seu rosto de semblante insano, enquanto observavam os guardas fugirem.

Ele nunca ficava exausto conjurando aquele feitiço – pelo contrário, _Golpe Flamejante_ eram como palavras que lhe davam vigor. Respirar tornava-se mais fácil. A dor sumia, tanto da abstinência como de sua mão quebrada. Era como se o fogo fosse parte de sua alma, viesse de suas próprias veias para ser materializado por suas palavras.

Por isso o nome era _magia de sangue._

Ele sabia que _agora_ não sentiria cansaço, mas dentro de instantes ele sentiria o efeito rebote. A energia que ele absorveu não havia sido o suficiente para todo o esforço sem preparação que ele havia feito.

Quando se virou de costas, viu que o shal’dorei o observava boquiaberto. Sua mão ensanguentada segurava a adaga com uma força desnecessária. Ele não sabia como o fenecido ainda conseguia ficar surpreso.

Seus olhos o observavam, mas não estavam com o mesmo brilho de antes.

Aquilo não era apenas surpresa.

Era _medo_.

Suramar havia ficado isolada em sua bolha por dez mil anos, sem saber o que era magia de sangue, de fogo, ou vil. Nem sequer eles sabiam o que era um elfo sangrento ou altaneiro, até aqueles meses. Era simplesmente _muito_ para absorver em algumas horas.

“Eu lhe avisei para ficar de costas.” Ele disse ao jovem mago, voz calma, mas firme – uma intermediária entre seus dois últimos estados. Então, aproximou-se do shal’dorei.

Donaten não atreveu a se mexer, mas a adaga tremia em sua mão. Seu nariz estava em um ângulo não muito natural; queixo e lábios, cobertos pelo sangue roxo que ainda havia saído de suas narinas e já secado. Rosto marcado por fuligem trazida pelo vento.

E _lágrimas_. Um rastro único limpava a fuligem de seu rosto, e escorriam até seu queixo.

Os olhos púrpuros, mareados, estavam fixos nos seus. Haemath observava seu próprio reflexo; duas chamas verdes, trepidantes, em um rosto pálido e insensível, sujo de sangue e cinzas.

Haemath segurou a mão do jovem mago, encontrando resistência para destravar os dedos longos e violetas do cabo da adaga – e rezando aos deuses para que Donaten não resolvesse esfaqueá-lo. O gesto tirou não somente a adaga de sua mão, mas a maior parte do sangue que a cobria, manchando suas luvas.

Ele limpou a adaga na própria manga, e ergueu-a segurando pela lâmina fosca, para Donaten, que continuava observando-o, pensamentos conflitantes, incrédulo que aquele elfo à sua frente, o mago que havia destroçado uma patrulha inteira de Elisande, era o mesmo elfo viciado e abatido de algumas horas atrás, ou o mesmo que mantinha aquela voz reconfortante para tentar acalmá-lo.

Era o mesmo elfo em que ele, em que _todos_ confiavam para derrotar a Legião.

Donaten não levantou o braço para pegar a adaga, então Haemath segurou sua mão e levou o cabo da adaga até ela, fechando seus dedos ao redor do cabo com delicadeza.

Os olhos púrpuros saíram do estado de torpor, descendo dos olhos verdes incandescentes de Haemath para a adaga em sua mão, e depois para os corpos carbonizados atrás do mago sin’dorei. Ele agora sentia, como se atingisse seu rosto de uma vez só: o cheiro nauseante da carne queimada sendo carregada com o vento.

Haemath repousou a mesma mão, que antes segurava a adaga, sobre a de Donaten – um gesto que poderia significar tanto que o sin’dorei confiava que ele não iria tentar atacá-lo com a adaga, como que ele poderia muito bem transformar o shal’dorei na mesma pilha de cinzas que estava a poucos metros atrás dele.

Sua atenção fora voltada novamente à adaga, quando ele sentiu o peso da mão coberta pela luva e pelo sangue. Comparada a ele, a mão era tão pequena, que seu peso era estranho. A lâmina limpa refletia o brilho fraco de ambos os olhos, fusionando as duas cores; o roxo plácido do jovem elfo...

...E o verde _demoníaco_ daquele mago forasteiro.

Pouco tempo atrás, Donaten achava que o elfo era só mais um maluco viciado, mas...

...Thalyssra, Sylgrin, Vanthir... Ele próprio...

_Estavam todos loucos?_

_Quem era aquele cara? Como é que haviam depositado tanta confiança nele??_

Donaten lembrou-se de seu irmão, dizendo-lhe para não se envolver com os bruxos da Legião, com aqueles demônios, nem mesmo com a energia vil que eles ofereciam com promessas de poder.

“Donaten?” O sin’dorei resolveu levantar o braço para segurar o rosto do elfo – palmos mais alto do que ele. Sua mão fechou-se em sua bochecha, o polegar limpando a fuligem úmida.

Donaten estremeceu e as lágrimas desceram mais fortes.

Ele sentiu o toque, quente, mesmo que sua mão estivesse coberta pela luva. Sua mão transmitia-lhe não somente calor, como aquele fogo, mas também _energia._ Pura energia, forte, nauseante, perversa – e incrivelmente _sedutora_ – percorrendo seu corpo rapidamente com aquele simples toque, de seu rosto aos seus pés, fazendo-o respirar mais rápido. Fazendo sua mente devanear e sua boca salivar.

Ele lembrou-se de seu irmão, definhado e deformado, numa das carruagens de corpos que saíam do Baluarte. Ele dizia-lhe que não havia volta; uma vez experimentada, sua alma seria corrompida por aquela magia.

Donaten afastou-se da mão do elfo.

“Vamos pegar sua espada.” Ele disse, com voz seca e contida, desviando o olhar, e guardou a adaga na cintura com pouca vontade. Ainda evitando o olhar de Haemath, passou seu braço pela cintura do sin’dorei, apoiando-o de volta por seu ombro.

“ _Erana-dora isil_.” O shal’dorei sussurrou, enquanto andavam em direção à saída da cidade.

Haemath não havia compreendido aquela expressão na hora; demoraria alguns dias para descobrir que se tratava de um agradecimento.

Diferentemente do shal’dorei, Haemath observava seus olhos fixamente. Aqueles mesmos olhos púrpuras estavam tão diferentes, que não era apenas _medo_ o que os havia alterado.

Era _decepção._

Sobrancelhas negras franziram altas. Ele sentiria falta daquele sorriso de antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No final dessa quest, tudo o que você ganha é uma moeda desvalorizada, reputação e um tapinha nas costas.  
> Haemath usou mana tap porque os belfs nunca perderam essa habilidade!

**Author's Note:**

> Haemath é um personagem original de minha criação; todos os outros personagens mencionados nesta ficção são de direito da Blizzard Entertainment – você provavelmente já esbarrou com esse NPC.


End file.
